Turn Back Time
by Sarah Giansanti
Summary: After Buffy sacrifices herself by jumping into the portal she is sent back in time to 1751 two years before Angel is turned.   Can Buffy capture the heart of the scandalous Liam O'Connor and finally rest in her...heaven?
1. Chapter 1 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 1**

_Blood drops from Dawn's ankles over the edge of the tower falling midair making a small circle of light appear before it turned into a large portal. Buffy helped Dawn across the platform away from the edge. Dawn stopped in her tracks and faced Buffy. _

_"Go!" Buffy turned trying to pull her sister along._

_"Buffy, it's started." Buffy turned in the realization of the portal's light. Buffy looked back at Dawn as she continued to stare at the portal. _

_"I'm sorry." Dawn looks down tearfully._

_"It doesn't matter." With that Dawn tries to run past Buffy to jump off the edge into the portal. Buffy grabbed her confused._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I have to jump. The energy."_

_"It'll kill you."_

_"I know," Dawn whispered avoiding her sisters confused eyes. "Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."_

_"No." the earth under them began to shake as demons from underground charged the streets. Buffy and Dawn stumbled grasping an unsteady railing._

_"I have to. Look at what's happening." Lighting crackles in the sky, Buffy looked up at the sky watching a dragon fly out from the portal circling them. "Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop." Buffy stared at her younger sister in anguish._

_"You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood." _

_Buffy looked at Dawn in realization her memories flashed back to Spike sitting on the staircase at the Magic Shop._

_"Cause it's always got to be blood." Buffy pushed her memory back to the hospital only a few days before._

_"It's Summers blood. It's just like mine." Buffy pressed her hand to her wound and took Dawn's blood smeared hand into her own._

_"She's me. The monks made her out of me." Buffy argued with Giles earlier that day at the Magic Shop._

_Buffy remembered fire the feel of the hot flames near her skin the brisk night her opened her eyes._

_"Death is your gift." The first slayer said._

_"Death..."_

_"...is your gift." The first slayer finished._

_Buffy frowned turning her head slowly down the extended platform in the distance she watched the open sky as the sun began to rise bright orange and yellow. Buffy felt her body relax feeling almost peaceful. She turned back to Dawn who stared at her wide-eyed._

_"Buffy...no!"_

_"Dawnie, I have to."_

_"No!"_

_"Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen." Buffy hold Dawns upper arms._

_Buffy strokes the side of Dawn's face, then kisses her cheek as Dawn began to cry harder. The slayer took one last look before she turned away from Dawn and runs down the platform swan-diving off the end into the portal._

_It was only a matter of seconds as Buffy's motionless body and pained expressions soon soften making her peaceful and content._

The sun was high into the sky shinning brightly down on the earths land. A light breeze tossed the leaves. "Do you think she's okay?"

"She is breathing, lass?" A woman's hand touched Buffy's shoulder. Suddenly Buffy's breath hitched startling the two women. Buffy's eyes slowly fluttered open focusing on a older woman in the early fifties and behind her was a younger girl Dawn's age staring at her.

"Ow." Buffy struggled to her knees pushing her straight hair out of her face. "What happened?"

"I do not know lass, you were unconscious in the middle of the field. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Um...a bright light, pain...where am I?"

"Galloway, Ireland." Buffy's looked up at the younger girl.

"What year?"

"1751." The older woman looked at Buffy with uncertainty.

"Huh?" Buffy stared surprise at the two women.


	2. Chapter 2 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry love was I not clear, the year is 1751."

"I-I heard you." Buffy stood not noticing the perplexed look on the women's face as they eyed Buffy's wardrobe. Buffy still wore her white sweater and grey dress pants with her brown boots. "This can't be happening, why is this happening...why couldn't have I just died like before? God it was so simple then..."

"Miss." the younger woman tried to cut Buffy's thought off.

"What am I gonna do?" Buffy abruptly stopped pacing. "What's here? What's in Ireland? Why am I here? Something has to be here to bring me here? Yea know?" she looked up at the women as if she was asking them. But they were baffled but her unusual babble. It hit her than as she looked at the women.

"Angel." _That's it! This is Angel's time...1751, He's still human two more years until Angelus. _"Angel's here."

"Who's Angel love?"

"Um...Does..." _What was his human name...think, think...Liam. Liam what damn it! _"Does a Liam live here?" Buffy watched there face darken.

"Do you mean Liam O'Connor?" _That's it!_

"Yes, does a Liam O'Connor live here?"

"Yes, he does. How do you know of him your much to noble for that scoundrel."

"A friend, of a friend, of a friend knows him...well...she..."

"Not surprised Liam has a habit of doing that, one look at a pretty girl and he's in her knickers if he isn't too drunk."

"Haley, enough of that? Where do you come from sweet?"

"America."

"The new land, interesting that explains your attire." Buffy looked at the woman and down at her clothes. _Right no pants in this time._

"Yep, us American's always two centuries ahead of our time."

"Where are you staying sweet?" Buffy looked around herself and then to the ground giving the woman a silent answer.

"Enough said, you'll stay with us Miss..."

"Summers, Buffy Summers." The older woman nodded her head and smiled.

"Eillis MacCale and this is my daughter Haley MacCale, we live up the hill come on it will sun down soon."

"Come on Miss Summers!" Haley took Buffy's hand dragging her along. _What the hell?_

Buffy was led to a tranquil looking cottage, horse were near the side of the cottage eating on the small area of grass. An older man with grey hair neatly tied back wearing a cutaway tailored coat over a waist-length satin waistcoat and dark breeches came to the women with a small smile on his face.

"M' ladies how was your stroll?" he noticed Buffy looking at her peculiarly. "And who is this?"

"Father this is Miss Buffy Summers from America." Haley smiled still holding Buffy's hand tightly. Buffy smiled nervously. Mr. MacCale titled his head to the side and nodded knowingly.

"Since Miss Summers has no where to go, for the night I suggested she stay in the guest room." Mr. MacCale moved his eyes away from the slayer to his wife.

"Yes, good idea. Lass can you find where your brothers run off to." Haley nodded letting go of Buffy's hand running along into the fields.

Buffy shifted uncomfortably under Mr. MacCale's gaze as well as Eillis.

"We were told you were coming Miss Summers." Buffy looked up at Mr. MacCale.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Powers that Be told us. Your name is Buffy Summers, vampire slayer. You saved you sister by jumping into portal and now your hear."

"What are you?" Buffy felt her body stiffen.

"I'm just a man. You were sent here for a reason which I'm assured of but something for you is here. You will stay here for your visit. Your are from the Colonies, your father is an old friend of mine. That is what my family will say and what you will say when asked."

"Since you will be staying for a period of time I suggest you learn the rules of this society." Buffy looked at Eillis wearily. Without any wast of time Eillis took Buffy's hand guiding her to the cottage.

"This is 1751 Miss Summers,"

"Buffy please."

"Buffy, you must learn how to be a noble woman." Eillis sat Buffy down in front of the mirror taking the brush in hand and gently ran it down Buffy's blonde locks. Buffy wasn't really listening to rules of society bit her mind was more focused on Angel. _He's human, breathing human. _Excitement followed through her and the thought of human Angel some how this place wasn't so bad anymore.


	3. Chapter 3 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 3**

**Three Days Later**

The morning sun shined through the curtains from the large glass windows. Buffy rolled over under her pillow to hide from the morning shine. A soft knock sounded at the door than it creaked open. "Miss Summers..." a soft hand touched her shoulder.

"Mmm go away." Buffy snapped in her sleep.

"Miss Summers today you and Lady MacCale and Miss Haley are going into town you must look your very best. Miss Haley says you will be having tea with Lady Morgan and..." Buffy rolled away from the soothing voice.

"I don't care go away." The maid Caroline smiled at the slayers childish antics.

"Miss Summers breakfast is served and -" Buffy sat up moving the covers away from her startling the housekeeper.

"I'm up okay...I need a shower."

"A what?" Buffy looked at Caroline.

"Never-mind."

"Fine lets get you dressed." Caroline went into the closet picking a off green-blue dress and a corset.

"Can we not do the corset, I'll be Twiggy."

"Who?" Caroline stood dumb founded staring at Buffy.

"Never-mind." Buffy took the corset trying to muster ever ounce of her slayer power not to rip the corset into shreds.

"May I be bold with you Miss Summers?" Buffy moved around the fan divider to Caroline to string her up.

"Go ahead." Caroline took a moment to think of the proper way of asking her question.

"Where you come from in America, are women happy?" Buffy stared at Caroline for a long moment. Caroline looked at Buffy with such great hope it melted Buffy's heart.

"Yes, in America women are happy." Caroline smiled softly continuing the corset strings.

After two hours of preparation Buffy came down the stairs only to be greeted by a smiling Haley who stared at the slayer in pure awe. Haley took Buffy's hand into hers, "I hope when I'm older, I'm as beautiful as you are." Buffy blushed smiling at the young girl. Eillis came from around the bend standing by the door.

"May aren't you pretty today." Haley smiled widely at her mother while Buffy was soon distracted by thoughts of Angel. She has been to the town three times in the last few days and she has yet to see Angel or any other O'Connor granted she didn't know what they looked like but she has confidence that she could pick the family from a large crowd.

Buffy and Haley followed Eillis into the horse carriage slowly moving into town.

The horse carriage stopped in front of a large mansion. _Must be Lady Morgans._ A butler opened the carriage doors escorting the women out and led them into the pallor room to greet Lady Morgan and her other guests.

"Jane Morgan." Eillis smile kissing Lady Morgan on the cheek.

"Eillis I was beginning to worry, oh you brought your lovely daughter and..." she scanned Buffy head to toe after a moment of being completely judged Lady Morgan formed a satisfied smile. "And who are you Miss..."

"Summers, Buffy Summers."

"An American!" Lady Morgan clapped her hands in delight. "What in heavens are you doing here Miss Summers?"

"Visiting the MacCale's. Mr. MacCale and my father are good friends and as a vacation I came to see where my father formed great memories that he tells me often." Buffy looked at Eillis and nodded in approval.

"Please sit, sit. Eillis and Haley you remember Mrs. O'Connor and Katherine O'Connor?"

"Yes, very well. How are you Katherine?" Haley smiled speaking to a young girl around the same age.

"Fine, thank you and you?" Katherine continued her conversation. Mrs. O'Connor looked at Buffy curiously the blonde stared in complete shock at the O'Connors. _It's them._

"Are you well Miss Summers?" Mrs. O'Connor asked grabbing the attention of the other women. Buffy blinked rapidly.

"What? Oh yes, I just spaced out for a second there."

"Spaced...out?" Lady Morgan asked.

"It's an American term." Eillis quickly covered for a too surprised Buffy.

"Oh yes, I am not surprised you American's might as well write a whole new alphabet." Lady Morgan giggled at her joke.

"Are there any other O'Connors Mrs.O'Connor?" Buffy ignored Lady Morgan who was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Yes, Mr. O'Connor and my son Liam."

"Oh yes Liam, how is that menace of yours?" Lady Morgan spatted. Mrs. O'Connor tried not to look hurt well aware what the town perceived her son as.

"Very well, thank you for asking."

"Is he still gambling his dirty money to the pigs or bedding innocent noble women?" Mrs. O'Connor looked down ashamed.

"Did you know pigs are actually the cleanest animals?" Buffy played with her nails looking down. Mrs. O'Connor picked her head to look at Buffy.

"What?" Lady Morgan asked. Buffy looked up at Lady Morgan.

"It's true, pigs are the cleanest animals with the biggest hearts. Look it up." Buffy smiled at an offended Lady Morgan.

"How about that tea?" Eillis quickly changed the subject off of Liam O'Connor.

After two dragging tortuous hours of tea Buffy excused herself to the restroom. Before she went in she felt a tap on her shoulder surprised to see her visitor. "Katherine."

"Miss Summers."

"Buffy please."

"Buffy...thank you, about what said earlier about my brother. He's not all bad, he was just, guided in the wrong direction. But he really is a good man. I was...just surprised that you stood up for someone you don't know."

"I know someone from where I come from that is very much like your brother."

"Well, thank you again Buffy excuse me." Katherine moved away from Buffy into the pallor room but she turned.

"Buffy?" Buffy looked over her shoulder at Katherine.

"Yes?"

"Maybe someday soon you'll meet Liam, I'm sure he'll love you." Buffy smiled to herself. _And I'll love him._

"Hopefully." Buffy smiled softly than closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 4**

Lunch ended shortly after tea Lady Morgan left the women to the butler who escorted them out to the carriages. "Mrs. O'Connor my girls and I will be roaming town you and Katherine are welcome to join us." Eillis said. Mrs. O'Connor looked to Katherine who smile widely at the offer.

"That would be lovely." The women went into the carriages and rode off into town.

"Mother can Buffy take us to the clothing store while you and Mrs. O'Connor are at the farmers market?" Young Haley asked her mother with Katherine at her side. Eillis looked to Mrs. O'Connor than to Buffy.

"Have fun my girls." The young girls grinned running to take Buffy's hand to the clothing store.

"Buffy, do girls in America shop like this?"

"Even more so." Haley glanced up at Buffy in shock.

"I like this one. What do you think?" Haley stared at herself in the mirror holding a dressing to her body.

"I love it makes you look like a princess." Katherine stood next to Buffy.

"Buffy what do you think?"

"Beautiful."

"I see something even more beautiful." A unknown familiar voice sent tingles down Buffy's spine. Buffy felt hot breath against her neck she looked into the mirror to see who was behind her. _Oh my god. _A tall broad shouldered man stood behind Buffy gazing at her in the mirror. _Angel._ She turned to face him. Buffy hadn't realized how close they actually were to each other merely inches apart.

"Liam!" Katherine jumped to Liam's side. Liam placed his arm around Katherine's shoulder squeezing her tight.

"What are you doing here Kathy?"

"Mother took me to Lady Morgan's this afternoon but after the MacCale's and Miss Summers went into the town and mother and I wanted to join them."

"Liam this is Miss Buffy Summers she's from America!" Liam took Buffy's hand they looked down at the spark of electricity that surged through them.

"American you don't say? And what is a beautiful American doing in a gloomy place like Ireland?"

"Visiting old family friends." Liam nodded and grinned a crooked smile at Buffy. Buffy stared into his eyes for a long moment. His brown eyes were different from Angel's, there was no guilt or remorse in them. They seemed free, untroubled but at the same time completely sinful. She glanced down at their still connected hands. His hands where the same still large, soft and almost delicious.

"You must forgive me Miss Summers, because I was drowning in your beauty I almost forgot to give a proper introduction of who I am. Liam O'Connor." He kissed the back of her hand. _His lips...perfect._

"May I escort you fine women out?"

"Oh yes, Mr. O'Connor." Haley said excitedly. Buffy laughed to herself three days ago Haley told her hateful inner feelings towards Liam O'Connor but all Buffy could see was a school girl having a crush.

The young girls jumped to grabs Liam's arms to guide them out of the store. The girls ran to their mothers who sat on the park bench by the lake engaged in their own conversation. Leaving Buffy and Liam alone by the store.

"What a nice day." Buffy tried not to look at Liam's staring eyes.

"It seemed to be brighter when you came into the light." He continued to stare at the blonde goddess before him. Buffy blushed only adding to her beauty.

"Ehm, Miss excuse me but do you need an escort away from this man?" A tall handsome man tapped Buffy's shoulder.

"No thank you I'm fine." Buffy returned her attention back to Liam who shot daggers at the man.

"Miss, Mr. O'Connor is a dangerous man I should lead you a safer area of town like the park."

"Mr...whoever you are I don't need an escort into the park thank you I'm fine where I am with Mr. O'Connor. Thanks but no thanks." Buffy took Liam's hand taking him to the direction of the park towards the lake.

Liam stared at this breathtaking woman before him. He had never seen any woman tell a respectable nobel man like Doven McGumorey to back off. He watched her stare out into the lake as the ducks swam by them. He had the urge to lace his fingers into her soft looking blonde hair and caress her smooth skin with his lips down her collarbone and then right down to her knees. His heart began to beat uncontrollably fast when she looked at him. Liam gasped letting out a breath he never noticed he held than began to lean down ready to take her lips.

"Buffy!" They broke apart at the sound of Haley's voice. Buffy turned to see her standing there at the top near the bench.

"Buffy! It's almost supper time! Come on!" Buffy nodded looking at Liam who seemed to be in a trance of his own.

"I have to go." He gave her a crooked smile. She began to turn away but was stopped by Liam's hand on her small wrist.

"Can I see you again?" Liam looked hopeful at Buffy. She wanted more than anything was to smooth her fingers down his face to wash his worries away.

"I'd like that." _Totally a bad idea._ Liam smiled widely pushing any negative thoughts against seeing Angel again.

"Tomorrow I want to take you somewhere. We'll meet here again midday." Liam kissed the back of Buffy's hand before they both turned away from one another.

Buffy started walking up the hill reliving the meeting with Ang-Liam. _What the hell is midday?_ She grimaced to herself as she met the MacCale's.


	5. Chapter 5 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 5**

"Buffy where were you? You just left...were you with Mr. O'Connor?" Haley looked up at Buffy with a glimmer in her eyes. Buffy came out her trance looking to the young girl.

"What? A...no. After you and Katherine left he left...I wanted to see the lake." Haley raised her brow in suspicion.

"Come on Caroline made the most wonderful supper!" Haley took Buffy's hand pulling her along back to the cottage.

"So how was your outing today?" Mr. MacCale asked craving his chicken.

"The most wonderful! Buffy took Miss Katherine and I out to the dress store and Buffy met Mr. O'Connor. I have never seen a girl blush so much father!" Mr. MacCale looked towards Buffy who stared right back at him.

"This Mr. O'Connor wouldn't happen to be Liam O'Connor?" His stare never faltered away from Buffy's

"Ye-yes." Haley stuttered sensing danger in her answer.

"I see..." Supper was quiet for the remainder of the evening. Mr. MacCale pushed his chair back standing placing his hands behind his back stiffly.

"Miss Summers I wish to speak to you in the study alone." He turned and left into the study leaving the door ajar.

Buffy took a deep breath and followed fully closing the door behind her.

"Please take a seat Buffy." and she did.

"I do not want you to see that boy again I forbid it"" Buffy looked up at him in disbelief. _Is he seriously telling me what to do?_

"Are you seriously telling me what to do? This isn't the 18th Century anymore...err...technically it is but not for me."

"Miss Summers..."

"No you listen Mr. MacCale," Buffy stood placing her palms on his desk leaning in towards him with a dangerous stare in her eyes. "I've been through hell for this last three days. I've lost everything, my home, my family, my god damn century. But he's here. I don't care that he's a criminal to you, he's still Angel. And you will not interfere, whatever happens, happens...excuse me." Buffy quickly escaped to her room leaving a startled Mr. MacCale in his study.

Buffy stared out the window looking across the way towards the lake. She could almost feel a familiar tingle down her spine. As she focused on a tree shadowed all around. A knock came at the door warping Buffy back into reality. "Come in."

Caroline entered with a tray of tea in her hands. "Good Evening Miss Summers I brought you tea."

"Thank you Caroline." She continued to stare out. Caroline placed the tray on a nearby table and moved next to Buffy.

"The man with boots does not mind where he places his foot." Buffy looked at the maid.

"What?"

"He who comes with a story to you brings two away from you." Caroline left Buffy in her bedroom. Buffy stared a the closed door.

"Wait what?"

The following day Buffy snuck out of the cottage away from the MacCale's running towards the lake where she stood alone and decided to go to a nearby bench.

"Your late." Buffy watched as Liam came out from his hiding place from behind the trees.

"I trouble getting away."

"You were obviously was accomplished since your here now." Buffy smiled a little taking a brief moment taking in Liam's handsome features. His brown hair was neatly tied back his waist coat was buttoned and his cutaway tailored coat showed his broad shoulders but his eyes were still free as a bird. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Come with me." _Always._ Buffy thought to herself as Liam took her hand guiding her to his horse helping her on the saddle. Than Liam jumped on placing his arms around her wait grasping the horses reins. On their journey Buffy felt her head become heavy resting it on his shoulder. Liam smiled burying his nose in her blonde locks and closed his eyes taking in her scent. A short time later the horse stopped.

"My Grá, we're here?" Buffy lifted her head to the sight of a crystal blue lake, trees, and old cottage.

"Where are we?" Liam jumped off the horse than helped Buffy down.

"Across the lake."

"Why we here?"

"Because I want to show you something." Liam smiled widely taking her hand running towards the beaten cottage. "You see this place?" Buffy nodded her head.

Liam let go of her small hand stepping towards the cottage. "This place will be mine, I'll restore it and make it beautiful again." Liam's eyes were wide and glowing warmly.

"You see there?" he pointed to a large tree. Liam wrapped his hand around Buffy's waist. "That's were I see children playing on the rope." _Did he just suggest children?_

"What do you think?" Liam asked with hope in his eyes something he has never done before.

"I think, this all every Notebook of you." He gave her a sideways glance. "It's wonderful."

"Come on!" Liam took Buffy's hand running towards the lake. He took off his jacket and waist coat.

"What are you doing?" Buffy watched as he threw his buckle shoes towards a tree.

"Well lass I going for a swim." He loosened the strings of his shirt quickly pulling it over his head than running towards the water. Buffy was completely drawn to his chiseled chest and back.

"Come on lass!" Liam called from the water. Buffy laughed as she took off her dress and praised her idea of not wearing a corset today. She let her blonde hair down that waved around her shoulders and ran into the lake.

Coming up from the water she couldn't see Liam in front of her until she turned to have him closely behind her. "Your beautiful." He whispered in awe.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." His smile washed away and shook his head.

"Only you." Buffy gasped slightly. She could feel his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closely into his body. Strands of his wet hair fell into his eyes only exuding his handsome features. Buffy twirled her fingers into his hair pushing it away. Wrapped in Liam's spell she didn't notice he drew her into a warm kiss that soon deepen growing more passionate. _Angel._


	6. Chapter 6 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 6**

They slowly broke their kiss. Buffy began to shutter under Liam's confused stare. She tried to push herself out of his arms but Liam held her tighter. "Don't." Liam's voice was a small whisper of a plea that made Buffy shiver. "Your shivering. Come, let's get out of the water." Liam held Buffy walking out of the water.

On the surface Buffy's legs were wrapped around his waist. Liam moved to the large tree were his clothes were and slowly sat them down. Liam threw his shirt back on than rested the back of his head again the tree still holding Buffy against his chest.

"Tell me about yourself." Buffy lifted her chin looking up at Liam.

"What do you want to know?" Liam crooked his smile.

"Everything. America were do you live in America?"

"Sunnydale, California."

"I've never heard of that. Is that one of the colonies?"

"Sort of." Liam nodded understandingly.

"Siblings?"

"Younger sister."

"Parents?"

"Divorced." Liam looked down at Buffy with sympathy.

"Sometimes I wish my parents divorced."

"Don't say that." Liam caught her eye, they stared at one another for a long moment and met for a slow kiss.

"I've never been with anyone like you." Buffy drew back further from Liam.

"What a line." Buffy teased jokingly.

"It's not." Liam jumped to his feet pacing frustratedly then he stopped facing Buffy. "I have been with many women..." Buffy looked away. Liam kneeled down touching her chin lightly. "I have been with many women, but there's something about you that makes me...flutter inside. I've never felt like this before. It frightens me. I want more of it...Buffy" Buffy pulled his head to her lips completely infatuated in his words he was surprised but hid it kissing her back, pushing her against the tree.

Liam drew away slightly. "I want to show you the cottage." Buffy nodded her head.

"Okay." Liam stood holding out his hand for Buffy. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders leading her to the old cottage.

The old door creaked as they entered the dusty and dark foyer. Buffy held her dry dress in her arms as walked into the parlor and gasped. The midday sun shined brightly through the large windows reflecting a bright heavenly color. Buffy stood in the middle of the parlor unnoticed Liam's presents. He wrapped his arms around the blondes waist resting his chin on her shoulder. "I love this room." Buffy whispered. Liam kissed her shoulder and took her hand.

"Come you must see everywhere else." They ran into the kitchen down the hall.

"I'm not a good cook." Buffy admitted. Liam took her hand he was holding and brought it up to her lips.

"I can cook."

"Really?" Liam nodded.

"The breakfast menu is most pleasing." Buffy laughed. As she calmed she felt Liam's eyes on her.

"Don't ever stop laughing, my grá, its like the heavens angels singing in blue, golden sky." Buffy looked down trying to hide her blush.

"Come." Liam took her up the stairs. There are multiple room up on the second floor, Liam and Buffy stopped at the only closed door in the cottage.

"What's here?" Liam slowly gave her a crooked smile that made the slayers knees weak. Liam opened the door of the master bedroom. Buffy went inside first scooping around the room carefully. Liam followed her and stayed at a distance in the middle of the room.

"Its big."

"Its for kings and queens." Liam reached out hooking his arm around Buffy's neck pulling her in his chest. Buffy looked up at him and found his brown eyes staring at down at her intently. Buffy felt herself drowning in his warmth. "Kiss me." He said in a whisper. Buffy smiled adjusting herself attentively.

"Finally something I want to do." She repeated from her previous life with Angel back in Sunnydale before the madness, when everything was as it should be. Their kiss grew passionate, Buffy's hands slid down Liam's sides to his waist pulling him closer, moving to the nearby bed. Liam's hand laced through her soft blonde caress and his other down her back. Liam gently laid Buffy down unlocking their kiss seemingly out of breath.

"Make love to me." Buffy's voice was at a hush, her words danced into Liam's ears. He wanted to stop and rewind just to hear her sweet command again. Instead and continued to kiss her and gave each other what they yarned for.


	7. Chapter 7 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 7**

Buffy's eyes fluttered open in a blur. She blinked to clear the sleep from her eyes focusing on Liam who was watching her. "Morning."

"Not quite yet lass." Buffy scrunched her brows and rolled away from Liam and to her dress pockets taking out her watch. _3:45 AM_. Buffy turned back into Liam's arms resting her cheek on his naked chest. Liam tightly held her rubbing his thumb over her golden shoulder gently and than kissed her hair.

"Have you slept at all?" Liam shook his head.

"I've been watching you, you are a heavenly creature Buffy. And your not going anywhere." Buffy lifted herself from his arms looking down at him.

"What are you saying?"

"Stay with me." She felt her eyes gloss over.

"That's the whole point." Liam sat up slightly capturing her lips. She softly pushed him back down their mouths still locked drowning in one another.

Buffy woke to the chirping sounds of birds outside she slowly woke to the sight of the empty space where Liam once was. She tired to keep calm. _Liam wouldn't leave me like Angelus. No._ She repeated to herself. Buffy reached down to the floor finding his untouched shirt. A sense of relief lifted inside her.

Buffy made her way down the stair curious where her lover ran off too. Her questions were answered with the sent of breakfast coming from the kitchen. She snuck inside standing in the door frame watching Liam move around the kitchen like he's lived here all his life. Her eyes scanned down his chiseled back completely unseen by Liam. Buffy let her slayer stealth take over as she creeped behind him placing her hands over his shoulder and chased kisses down his back.

"Mmm morning lass, you sleep well?"

"Wonderfully." Liam time turned in Buffy's arms.

"Glad to hear it."

"What are we doing today?"

"Anything you want grá."

"I don't know. But the MacCale's are probably worried."

"I wouldn't blame them, Nobel woman from the colonies is with he village beast, not exactly..." Buffy cut him off with a soft kiss.

"Don't ever say that Liam, you are not a beast."

"I'm not exactly a prince either." Buffy had a thoughtful look on her face that she gazed back to him.

"Charming. My Liam, you are very charming."

"I can live with that." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

In the small forest across from the MacCale cottage Liam had Buffy pressed against the tree trunk fully engaged in one another's embrace. Liam's lips trailed down her neck and over her chest like he has done many times before.

"I don't want to go."

"We'll make another day of it soon."

"When?"

"There is a party on Tuesday."

"Really?"

"Tomorrow happens to be Tuesday."

"So it is." Buffy stood on her toes stealing a kiss before her departure from Liam.

"I'll see you tomorrow Miss Summers."

"Mr. O'Connor." Liam laughed pulling her close into his body capturing her mouth. She soon pushed herself off reluctantly walking away from her lover.

Buffy entered the cottage with Haley running down towards her. "Buffy! Where have you been? Father and other have been searching for you everywhere!"

"Where are they?"

"Father and mother are in the study with the Garda." Buffy marched to the study angrily opening the door without a knock.

"Buffy." Eillis said in surprise.

"Is this her?"

"Yes, I'm her. Leave." The officer was an older man in black. He stepped towards Buffy insulted, but soon intimidated by her dark stare than he left.

"I can't believe you did this."

"We didn't know where you were!"

"Where do you think I was!"

"With O'Connor I presume. Great he's made you like all the other girls in Ireland, love sick."

"What gives you the right?"

"You are a Nobel woman sneaking around with a criminal for god-sakes."

"I'm the slayer! Did you forget? I am perfectly able to handle myself."

"Not here you're not. In this century you are not the slayer, you're a respectable woman." Buffy did not say anything after Mr. MacCale she just stood there and stared at him blankly than opened the door to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To kill something." Buffy slammed the door shut walking swiftly past Haley out the door into the forest which led to the graveyard.

Back in the study Mr. MacCale and Eillis still stood where Buffy had left them taking a deep breath.

"He'll poison her." Eillis said watching Mr. MacCale turn to the window staring out to the forest across the way.

"He poisoned her long ago I'm afraid."

"Can't take care of myself." Buffy threw a punch at the vampires face. "You are a Nobel woman Buffy." She mimicked punching the vampire again. "He's a criminal." Buffy kneed the vampire in the stomach and flipped him over a thin grave stone. "Just like all of the other girls."

"What in heavens are you?" Buffy looked up at him and jump kicked him square in the chest making him tumble against a pointed branch that stuck out of the tree trunk. "The slayer." Buffy watched as the vampire combusted into dust. Not many vampires were out tonight so she made due of what she had. Looking at her watch on her wrist _12:30AM_. Buffy left the cemetery and back to the cottage. _Not the slayer my ass._


	8. Chapter 8 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 8**

The morning sun beamed brightly through the windows of Buffy's bedroom. A knock sounded at the door.

"Mmm go away!" Buffy mumbled burying her head under her pillows. The door creaked open; sounds of footsteps drifted closer to Buffy until a soft hand touched Buffy's shoulder. With lightening speed Buffy grabbed her stake and held the visitors wrist tightly. The point of the stake was inches away from Eillis MacCale's heart.

"What speed you have Buffy."

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"I'm not ready to talk to you." Buffy let go of Eillis' wrist and placed her stake under her pillow.

"I presumed that."

"Then leave." Eillis stood fixing her dress. "There is a ball tonight at Lady Morgan's mansion, Caroline will have your dress pressed for 3 o'clock." With that said Eillis turned to leave. She paused at the door hoping for Buffy to call back to her but she never did.

7 o'clock rolled around Haley skipped into the sitting room where her father, mother and two brothers sat. Buffy trailed from behind the excited teen. "My you women are beautiful." Eillis and Haley blushed at the compliment as for Buffy was lost in her own world. Mr. MacCale tried not to notice the blondes distance but it was inevitable.

The carriage door opened a white haired butler held out his hand to help the women out of the carriage. "Eillis! I'm so relieved you're here!" Lady Morgan greeted Eillis down the steps. "You will never believe who had the nerve to show up at my gala?" Buffy listened intently.

"Who?"

"That dreadful O'Connor boy. I cannot believe they would let that fiend out in public." Buffy tried to stay calm but it didn't help the imagery of Lady Morgan being stake and sent to hell.

"Miss Summers I am so pleased you are here, my aren't you the prettiest flower. There are many suitors just wanting for you on the dance floor. Come, come with me." Lady Morgan took Buffy's hand and dragged her into the ballroom the MacCale's trailed from behind.

Buffy searched for Liam but there was no sight of him. _Where is he?_ "Mr. Moore, this is Miss Buffy Summers from the colonies."

"How'd you do?" Mr. Moore bowed to Buffy politely.

"I'll let you two dance." Lady Morgan left Buffy with Mr. Moore who held out his hand for Buffy without any other choice Buffy accepted his hand. He led her onto the dance floor. The violins began to play Buffy stepped in towards him taking his hand into her own and held her dress up.

"Excuse me Miss Summers what are you doing?"

"Dancing?" Buffy looked around at the other dancers who were staring at her oddly. "It's an American dance..." Mr. Moore tilted his head at her.

"My I cut in?" The familiar voice made the small hairs on Buffy's neck stand. _Liam._

"I don't think so O'Connor, Miss Summers is one Nobel woman you will not have."

"I don't see why not." Buffy quickly went to Liam. Mr. Moore frowned and walked away past Eillis and Lady Morgan who watched the entire display. Liam held her hand and placed his free hand on the top of her back. Buffy took her dress in her hand.

"I must be honest I've never danced like this before."

"Its easy. Take a step forward. Now to the left, back, right, forward." Buffy and Liam continued the movements the other dancers stopped and watched the couple. Their dance became fore fluent and soon they added more steps and spins. Eillis watched closely as the dancing couple laughed as they flowed with the music without any idea of the proper steps.

When the song was finished Buffy and Liam snuck away into the courtyard unnoticed. They walked in the candle light gardens hand in hand. "My grá you are as beautiful as the flower blooming in the spring of the sunrise."

"I missed you."

"I, you." His lips touched her forehead.

"Kiss me." Liam gave a crooked smile tucking a lose strand of hair behind Buffy's ear and gently graced her chin with his finger drawing her closer. The anticipation of his lips on hers made Buffy excited and enjoyed their small game. It was all forgotten when they fully kissed losing themselves into each other.

"Ehm." Buffy and Liam slowly broke apart and smiled at one another Buffy tightened her arms which were wrapped around Liam's neck.

"Ehm." They looked at their visitor stranger.

"Mother."

"Liam, Miss Summers, Lady Morgan is in search of you." Mrs. O'Connor looked at Buffy. "But first you must meet Mr. O'Connor."

Mrs. O'Connor turned walking back to the mansion. Liam took Buffy's hand into his holding it to his heart as they followed Mrs. O'Connor up the stairs to Mr. O'Connor.

They stopped facing the back of a tall, broad shouldered man with white hair neatly tied back. Mrs. O'Connor touched the mans arm. "How is this?"

"My I introduce Miss Buffy Summers." Mrs. O'Connor stood next to Buffy.

"This is the American you told me about?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you finally, I have only heard marvelous things." Mr. O'Connor kissed her hand. "You see Liam this is a girl you will never have, unless you make something of yourself boy, not wasting away in the taverns, and being an embarrassment to your family."

"Glad you think highly of me father."

"I hope he has not tried anything, he has tunnel vision when its a beautiful Nobel woman."

"I don't understand what you mean Mr. O'Connor. Mr. O'Connor is a gentleman." Mr. O'Connor raised his brow at Buffy who stood there and smiled.

Buffy and Liam were left near the punch bowl alone. "I apologies for my fathers behavior."

"You don't need to be." Liam gave the blonde a small smile and was about to reach for her hand but Lady Morgan and Eillis interrupted their moment.

"Miss Summers what in heavens are you doing here alone?" Lady Morgan asked.

"I'm not alone I here with Liam?"

"Come with me Miss Summers to meet Mr. Murphy."

"Lady Morgan I'm still with Liam." Buffy looked at Liam than back at Lady Morgan. "Mr. O'Connor will be accompanying me for the rest of the evening." Liam looked at a very angry Lady Morgan, he couldn't help but smile in her defeat. "Excuse us." Buffy took Liam's hand and walked back out into the courtyard.

They bursted out laughing hysterically. "Did you see her face?" Liam asked through his hysterics.

"I thought her head was gonna explode." Liam pulled her by her hips closer to himself. Buffy looked up at a calm Liam.

"You're wonderful Buffy."

"You're not so bad yourself." Liam smiled than leaned down to capture her lips softly and gently.

"Miss Buffy! Miss Buffy!" Haley yelled at the top of the porch. Buffy and Liam broke apart their kiss.

"Great." She began to pull away but Liam stopped her.

"Wait, where are you going?" Liam held her chin over his finger.

"Cinderella has to go." Liam gave her an odd look. "Never mind." She began to pull away from him.

"Wait." His hold on her arm tightened slightly. "Meet me at our spot by the lake, I plan a wonderful day."

"Okay." Buffy lifted herself on her tiptoes to kiss Liam softly. "Tomorrow." Liam repeated and watched at Buffy ran off back up the porch meeting Haley on top of the stairs.

"Tomorrow." Liam whispered to himself as a haunting smile slid across his face as he slowly walked back to the porch.


	9. Chapter 9 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 9**

The morning sun shined over head Buffy walked out of the cottages front door excited to see Liam. She walked through the park down the trail that lead to the lake where she saw Liam standing near the water watching the geese swam by. He turned when he heard the crunching leaves. A soft smile rose across his lips as he saw her approach.

"Good morning."

"G'morning lass." She stepped into him giving him a light kiss. This gesture surprised Liam, Buffy was not as conservative as the other noble women he knew. This quality like many others surprised him but he never complained. "What a wonderful morning greet." He pulled her into him holding her waist

"What are we doing today?"

"I was thinking of going to our home away from home, and...be together." Buffy turned herself into his arms facing him.

"Sounds perfect." She stood on the tips of her toes reaching up to kiss him.

"Come." Liam wrapped his arm around her shoulder leading her to the horse.

As the day past Buffy slowly woke from her sleep facing the window. _When did it get dark?_ She moved slightly causing Liam's hand that was over her stomach to hold her tighter. Buffy turned over finding Liam look disheveled from their hours of love making and regular bed head. She lightly moved the strands of his hair away from his handsome face. before an unfamiliar noise creaked outside getting the slayer's attention. Buffy sat up, picking up Liam's fallen shirt. She ignored the coolness of the wooden floor as she went to the window.

_Its probably the wind. _Buffy looked harder seeing a shadowed figure run by. _Wind that looks like a creepy shadowy figure_. Then there was a scream. Buffy sprinted out of the bedroom barefoot and half dressed racing to the scream. She stopped when she was in the middle of the woods where she saw the shadowed figure.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." The slayer taunted.

"Help!" Buffy ran to the cry. She again stopped in the sand near the lake water. Buffy looked to her left moving to a tree and bush. Behind the bush she found a distraught woman with punctured holes in her neck.

"His face...help me, please...help me...his face..." The woman cried in hysterics.

"Where is he?"

"Behind you." The vampire grabbed Buffy's shoulder pulling her away from the woman in the bush. The vampire smiled until Buffy swiped her leg tripping the vampire.

"Run." Buffy told the girl and she did. Buffy stood kicking the vampire into the tree. The vampire retaliated throwing the slayer into the sand.

"Son of a bitch." Buffy blasted kicks and punches until the vampire was on his knees at the feet of the slayer. The vampire looked up at the blonde. Buffy broke off of a piece of the branch for a stake.

"Your not human." The vampires accent was thick and breathless.

Buffy shrugs and stakes the vampire. "Neither are you." The vampire combusted into dust.

Buffy brushed the dust off of her shirt throwing the stake into the woods and heading back up to the cottage.

Entering the bedroom Liam was still asleep undisturbed like how she left him. She took off his shirt throwing it on the floor and crawled back into bed. Liam pulled her into his embrace tightly against his naked chest. Buffy intertwined her fingers through his closing her eyes relaxing.

Only a few hours later Buffy felt the tickling feeling of butterfly kisses over her neck and shoulder. "Mmm." She moaned with a smile appearing on her face like she was in a fantasy dream.

"Wake up my grá." Liam's voice shivered down the blondes spin.

"No...happy dream."

"Not a dream." Liam smiled watching Buffy's smiled grew wider.

"Angel."

"I'm no Angel lass." Buffy slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Liam smiling down at her. She reached to smooth her hand across his face.

"Yes, you are." Liam bent down capturing her lips.

"Marry me." Buffy moved her head out of range of Liam staring at him dumbfounded.

"What?" Liam sat up in silence than got out of bed. Buffy sat up as well holding the sheet over her breasts. She watching Liam pull on his black breeches than moved around the bed going to his knees on Buffy's side taking her hand into his. He took a gulp before he opened his mouth.

"Marry me? Be my wife...Buffy?" Buffy couldn't help for her mouth to drop slightly. _Am I dreaming? Because this cannot be real. _Liam watched her nervously. The her stunned face relaxed into a soft smile.

"Yes." His eyes filled with instantly emotion he pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly and kissed her shoulder.

"I promise I'll make you happy."

"That's the whole point." She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. _This is heaven._


	10. Chapter 10 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 10**

_We're getting married. Oh my god...what the hell am I doing? I can't marry Liam, he's not even..._ The negative thoughts suddenly took a halt as Buffy studied Liam smiling eyes. _I can't do this._

"Liam, don't you think this is moving a little fast, I mean we barely know each other." Liam gave her a sideways glance and he took her hands into his.

"I know all I need to know. Buffy I have never felt this way about anyone before. It feels so right when we're together. You make me want to better, because otherwise I don't deserve you." Buffy looked away hiding her tears from him. Liam gently turned her chin to face him. "I don't deserve you, but I want you. When I close my eyes all I see is you. If was I blind, I would see you." Buffy's breath hitched. At that moment she pictured her dream on the beach with Angel. Coming out of her daydream she focused on Liam who stared at her with concerned eyes.

"I have to go."

"What?" Buffy slightly pushed him out of the way quickly moving picking up her dress quickly putting it on. "Buffy?" He grabbed her wrist. Her back faced him.

"Let go of me." He didn't loosen his grip. Buffy turned to face him she gave him a dangerous gaze. "Let go of me." As soon as she said her command her eyes soften the brims of her eyes changed with tears. Liam pulled her into his arms by her wrist holding her firmly. He felt her tears soak his bare chest as she cried. Liam laced his fingers through her blond hair whispering words of endearment.

Buffy pulled herself away from his arms. "I think we just need..." pouted her lips "Time..."

"No, I don't need anymore Buffy, I know what I want. I want to marry you, have children with you, do everything my father says I'm incapable of doing. I finally want those things." He kissed her knuckles. She was silent for a long time, by each hushed second he felt his chances with his love wilt.

"I love you." She suddenly said.

"And I you." Liam gave her a crooked smile.

"I love you, Liam O'Connor. I love who you are. When I look at you I don't just a handsome face or your reputation. I see you. And when I look in the future, a year from now or five years from now, I see you. Just you."

"I know the feeling." He reached down to kiss her. "We're getting married?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yes. We're getting married." Liam kissed Buffy hard and passionately drawing her back down onto the bed.

**Sunnydale Present Day**

Dawn walked down the street of Revello Drive from the bus stop. She walked up the path of the driveway of house 1630. As she entered the house she set her backpack down and went into the living room sitting on the couch. Willow and Tara entered the living room. "Hey Dawnie."

Dawn looked at Willow and gave her a flinch of a smile. "Hi."

"How was school today?"

"Sucked." Willow and Tara looked at the floor.

"It couldn't be that bad." Tara tried.

"Yeah-"

"Dawn!" Willow was interrupted by a cheery voice. The Buffy-bot walked into the living room hugging Dawn tightly. "Dawnie I have missed you all day! You are my little sister and I love you." Buffy-bot smiled brightly than hugged Dawn firmly.

"Please get her away." Dawn frowned at Willow. Tara moved the robot away from the teenager.

"Come on Buffy-bot time to recharge your batteries." Tara guided the Buffy-bot up the stairs. Willow sat on the couch facing Dawn. Dawn kept her eyes on the television.

"I know its hard Dawn." Willow's voice was low and sympathetic. "I miss her too, but she did what she had to do." Dawn turned her head with an insulted look on her face.

"She jumped because of me. Buffy died because of me. I'm not even real!" A tear slid down the young girls cheek. "I killed her. I killed her..." Dawn covered her face with her hands sobbing. Willow pulled Dawn's head down to her chest holding her tightly.

"You didn't do anything wrong Dawn. Buffy did what she had to do. She saved the world. She saved us, just like she's always done. And you are real, you're Dawnie. You're a Summers." Willow whispered to Dawn trying to stay strong.

After dinner Dawn excused herself to finish her homework. This became a robotic routine since Buffy died almost six weeks ago. Xander and Willow sat at the table while Tara and Anya began to clear dinner in the kitchen.

Around Dawn they have to pretend that they are strong and able to move on from their best friends death but when the teen was gone. They took comfort in one another. Xander stared at the empty chair at the head of the table where Buffy would have sat. Willow looked at Xander than at the empty chair.

"We're bringing her back." An emotionless Xander looked at her without responding. Willow looked at him across the table. "We're bringing Buffy back."


	11. Chapter 11 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 11**

**2 Months Later**

"Good morning Miss Summers." Caroline greeted the sleeping blonde. "Isn't today a glorious day?" Caroline continued engage a one way conversation with herself answering in Buffy's place.

"Mmm, go away." Buffy grunted under her pillow.

"No can do Miss Summers, you have a splendid day ahead of you. The O'Connors will be visiting around noon today." Caroline watched closely hoping Buffy would jump out of bed when she heard the O'Connors. Nothing.

"No." Caroline smiled at the blondes childish antics. She decided to resort to what Buffy always jumps out of bed for.

"Well Miss Summers, your breakfast," she said slowly. "Is getting cold." She waited another moment. Nothing. Caroline creased her brows together confused. "Today there is bacon, with cooked eggs, potatoes, and oat..." Suddenly Buffy jumped up running into the washroom. Caroline went to the washroom to see if Buffy was alright. She stood outside of the door and heard hacking sounds. "Miss Summers are you ill?" Caroline creaked open the wooden door finding Buffy on her knees holding the wash bowl. Out of breath she slid down the floor against the wall she looked up at Caroline.

"That's a hell of a way to wake up." Buffy said sarcastically.

When noon came around Buffy could hardly wait to see Liam. The O'Connors were visiting to discuss the wedding plans. Buffy watched the clock fidgeting with her hands. A knock sounded at the door the housekeeper went to answer it. "Mr. O'Connor." Mr. MacCale shook the man's hand firmly. "Please come in. Welcome."

"Thank you Aodh."

"Nolan tell me how is the farm?" the two gentlemen followed by Liam and the women entered the tea room. Liam stood behind the men his eyes focused on Buffy. Buffy gave him a shy smile.

"Excuse me." Liam stepped in between the men walking over to Buffy he took her hand and kissed her wrist. "I've been waiting to see you all morning."

"Me too." He grinned at her widely. Buffy moved her hand pushing back the loose strands of his hair. "Sit with me." Liam didn't have to be told twice.

Liam's sudden change still blew his parents away, they have never seen their son so in love and tied down before. Mrs. O'Connor thanked Buffy sincerely in her heart making an honest man out of her delinquent son.

"Now let's get down to business. The wedding should be at here at the Cottage." Mr. MacCale suggested.

"Oh yes, in the garden would be lovely." Eillis nodded her head looking at Mrs. O'Connor.

"We where thinking the Cottage on the other side of the lake. Since that will be our new home." Liam smiled at Buffy and kissed her knuckles.

"That sounds lovely Liam." Eillis smiled at the handsome man.

"My Liam has been looking at the Cottage since he was a boy." Mrs. O'Connor said.

"When did you purchase such a home? I didn't know." Mr. O'Connor looked at Liam with a serious eye.

"About a month ago. I've been there fixing it up with a few lads for well over two months now." Liam watched his father expression idly.

"And where did you get the money for that, last I've heard you gamble everything you've ever received."

"I happen to be every good at poker and faro. I win every time." Liam spoke with seduction looking at Buffy. She smiled rolling her eyes causing her fiancé to laugh. "I've been working at the tavern bar-tending and craftsman opportunities at Ryan's three days a week."

"You've been actually working my boy?" Mr. O'Connor couldn't hide his surprise from a blind person.

"Yes, father. Anything for my girl." Liam glanced at Buffy. Buffy pictured herself standing the Crawford mansion staring nervously at Angel. _"You still my girl?"_

_"Always."_

"Always." She kissed him. The couple ignored the eyes on them completely in their own worlds.

Later that evening when every one left Buffy and Liam where left alone sitting outside on a bench watching the clouds breeze by in the night sky. Liam's arm was around her shoulders holding her close. "Have you've been ill lately my grá?" Buffy turned and looked at him with questioning look.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Caroline she said you've been ill for the past few weeks. I think its time for you to see a doctor."

"What why. Liam I'm fine. See me? See me fine."

"I want you to visit the doctor." Liam said in a serious tone that frighteningly Angel.

"Fine."

"Thank you." Liam kissed her lips than her forehead.

Liam made himself loud and clear when he ordered Buffy to stay in bed. Of course Buffy had trouble with the simple demand. She became restless moving around the room. "I need to kill something." She mumbled to herself looking out the window into the woods, hoping her eyes would lead her to a mysterious figure. Buffy placed her hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently. "Screw it." Buffy went to the night stand taking out a sharp stake retreating out the door.

Buffy tiptoed past the bedrooms the floor creaked. "Shit." She cursed than quickly ran down the stairs and out the door into the woods.

As she walked the dark streets of the towns village she neared a Tavern and wondered if Liam was there tonight. She went to the window trying to the look over the laughing drunk men to see her honey behind the counter. Liam was leaning on his elbows on the counter with a wash cloth in one hand and a mug in the other smiling at the slutty girls who were completely drooling over him. _Give me a break._ Buffy scoffed. When some girl touched his arm something in Buffy snapped. _I swear to God! If that bastard cheats on me...I'll kick his ass all the way to the twenty-first Century. _Buffy marched into the Tavern unseen by her lover.

"Come on handsome just one go about? It'll be fun." The blonde bimbo batted her lashes. Buffy rolled her eyes. The other blonde next to her pushed Liam's fallen strands away from his face.

"Yeah, think of all the fun you'd be having. It'll be like old times." Liam smiled and stood straight moving his arms away from the girls grasps.

"I'm sorry lasses, but my heart belongs to another." Buffy felt her face blush and heart swell.

"Is the mighty Liam O'Connor tamed by another?" An older drunk man asked gulping his beer which happened to miss most of his mouth. Liam laughed.

"Yes, my friend I Liam O'Connor is no longer a slave to the lacks…" Liam looked at the two blonde girls. "But engaged to the most tipperary woman I ever known. Which is why I am working here and not having a hooley with you all." Liam paused than snapped his gaze to Buffy. She wasn't there in fact she was behind a giant fat man whom she hid behind. Buffy walked out of the Tavern with a smile on her face knowing Liam really loved her. When she got outside she stared at the empty streets. _No vampire hunting tonight. Bedtime, only dreaming of Liam._ Buffy smiled walking off into the night.


	12. Chapter 12 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 12**

Liam rolled onto his back taking Buffy to be on top of his chest, smoothing his hands down her naked back. Buffy's slender fingers tangled into Liam's thick locks, than faintly touched his cheek, finally resting on his muscular chest. Her lips kissed his chin and lower lip, she moved away teasingly as Liam laughed licking his lips savoring her taste. "I have something for you."

"Ooh a present. What do I owe this pleasure of present too?" Buffy smiled. Liam reached over to the nightstand and into the draw taking out a velvet little box. Liam sat up against the headboard. Without words Liam took Buffy's left hand removing the gold plain ring from her ring finger placing it on the nightstand and replaced the ring with a silver Claddagh with a beautiful sparkling white diamond.

"Liam…" Buffy gasped looking at the ring than at his face. Liam bent his head kissing the ring as she has once done with Angel so long ago.

"My grá, you have given me the privilege of becoming your husband and the father of our unborn child. This was my grandmothers. She once told me to only give this ring to someone who I love with my heart and soul. That I will love even in death. You're the one Buffy." Buffy was speechless and not able to keep her tears from falling onto her cheeks. She gave him a tender most loving kiss.

Liam's infectious smile caused her to smile, she noticed he had the same Claddagh ring with a white diamond on his left ring finger. "I'm so happy that we were able to move the wedding from fours months away to last night."

"Me too." Buffy giggled taking his face into her hands kissing him soundly.

**Sunnydale Present Day**

"Do you think she's happy?" Dawn asked sitting on the couch staring at Spike who sat across from her. Spike looked up from his deck of cards at Dawn.

"Yes, where ever she is. I'm sure she's looking down on you nibblet."

"What if she's not…there?"

"What?"

"What if Buffy's not in...heaven?" Dawn looked to Spike for the answers.

"I don't know where she is bit, but I know, she's somewhere happy."

"I like to think she's in heaven." Spike smiled at Dawn, than looked down moving around his cards.

"Me too pet." Spike drifted off into his own thoughts about his beloved slayer until Dawn's voice brought him back.

"Got any two's?"

"Go fish pet." Spike continued his everlasting thoughts of Buffy.

**Ireland, 1751**

"I feel fat." Buffy whined staring at herself at the mirror turning to her side moving her hands around her swelling belly.

"You're not fat grá." Liam stood behind her wrapping his arms around her stomach. "You're pregnant." Liam couldn't help but smile as he kissed her neck.

"You can try to be a little less proud, Mr. Ego much?"

"Before you know it there will be a sprong running around." After a moment Buffy's eyes widened horrified. "What?"

"I didn't even think of that."

"Think of what?" Buffy turned in his arms to face him.

"There are no drugs."

"Drugs?"

"Yeah, no drugs like epidural, you know stuff like that."

"I'm sorry Buffy, but I don't know what you're talking about." Liam struggled to keep up, something Buffy does to him frequently but he loves it.

"This is gonna suck. You suck." Buffy angrily moved out of his arms mumbling to herself leaving the bedroom. "No drugs, no birth control, no freaking condoms! I hate this place!" Liam stared at the doorway still trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"What's a condom?" Liam pushed back his hair following his wife into the other room.


	13. Chapter 13 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 13**

**One Year 1752**

The O'Connors lived peacefully at the Cottage near the lake. Mr. Liam O'Connor a reformed scandalous man with the dishonorable reputation was now the full time keeper of the local Tavern. By his side is his beautiful wife Mrs. Buffy O'Connor an American from the Colonially of Sunnydale, California. She stayed home with the their one year old son. Mrs. O'Connor was the most desired woman in Galloway, but her heart lied with Liam's. They are truly the most handsome couple with the love that inspired all in the village.

The sun was high in the sky the O'Connors spent the day at the park with the MacCale's and the other O'Connors. Liam sat on the blanket his long legs stretched before him watching his wife of one marvelous year walk back from the lake holding her sons tiny hand. She let go her hand from the young boy running to his father. Liam prepared himself as the toddler jumped into his lap smiling up at him. Liam ran his large hand through the young boys once neat long brown hair. "Fa-fer guess what I saw!"

"What did you see?"

"A ginormous - fish." The boys arms were spread to show his father the fishes "actual" size.

"Really? It was that big?"

"Maybe a little smaller than that." Buffy said smiling at their son sitting on the blanket listening to their excited one year old talk about the fish in the lake.

"That is something." Liam said. Haley stood from the picnic blanket next to the O'Connors.

"Can I see the fish?" Haley asked. The boy smiled and turned to his parents wide eyed almost ready to explode with excitement.

"Go on." Liam said. The boy and Haley ran hand and hand to the lake.

"Connor be careful!" Buffy called out to her son. Liam wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders bringing her closer into his body.

"He's growing up so fast." Liam reminisced on his young son's short life. Buffy turned to look at him with a slight grin on her lips.

"You shouldn't be too depressed."

"How can I not?" Liam argued.

"Because he or she might get a little jealous that his father's picking favorites." Buffy watched him carefully.

"Why would he or she be…" Liam suddenly stopped turning to Buffy stunned. "Are you?"

Buffy's grin went into a full out smile nodding her head. "Yeah, about three months."

"We're gonna?"

"Yeah, are you okay with this. I know Connor was completely unexpected not just for us but for everyone, I mean we pushed our wedding practically the next day, we thought we couldn't handle a child but I think we're doing okay and-" Buffy was cut off by Liam's kiss. After a long while they softly broke apart not noticing Eillis standing near them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Buffy looked at the older woman.

"No, um...Liam and I are having another baby!" Liam laughed holding his wife close. Eillis clapped her hands turning to announce to Mrs and Mr. O'Connor who were walking back from the path with Katherine. Katherine rushed up to Buffy hugging her close touching the slayers stomach.

Later that evening Buffy, Liam and Connor sat near the fireplace reading. Buffy looked at Liam who gave her a nod. "Connor sweetie." The boy looked up at his mother. "Come here please." He jumped into her arms sitting on her lap. "How would you feel to be a big brother?"

"A big borter?"

"Yeah, a big brother."

"What is that?" Connor looked at Liam.

"A big brother is someone who will protect his little brother or sister."

"Protect?" His small neck turned to his mother who smoothed her finger down her small cheek.

"Yeah, you see he or she will look up to you for guidance, its your job to look out for them when mommy and daddy cannot." His eyes widen than a smile creeped to his tiny lips.

"I wanna be a big borter!" Connor whined.

"You will." Liam said rubbing his back.

"When?" The shagged haired boy waited for his answer.

"Eight to nine months."

"Whens that?"

"Eight to nine months from now." Connor rested his head against Buffy's chest.

"That's a long time." Liam chuckled and reached up to kiss Buffy lovingly.

"It is my boy, it is…" His hand went down Buffy's cheek to her neck.


	14. Chapter 14 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 14**

**Sunnydale Present Day**

Its been two months since the slayers death the Summers house was slowly going back into routine lead by Willow and Xander when he stopped by. Dawn was still shut down, not speaking to anyone but Spike and occasionally Tara. Spike refused to speak about the fallen slayer unless Dawn spoke about her.

Monday morning the house is hopping Willow rushed down stairs fixing her sweater and stuffing her bag with her books. Tara was in the kitchen with Xander who sat the counter island. Dawn dragged herself into the kitchen sitting next to Xander. Tara smiled softly placing a plate of funny-shaped pancakes before the teenager. "Better eat up Dawnie or you'll be late for school." Tara said sweetly. Dawn poked her fork at the pancakes before turning away.

"I don't care." She mumbled leaving Tara and Xander in the kitchen.

"She's still taking it really hard." Tara said scrapping the pancakes into the trash.

"She lost her mother and sister all the same year...months apart from each other. I'd be surprised if she recovered moving on."

"Hey guys what are we talking about?" Willow entered the kitchen and pecked Tara "good morning" kiss.

"Dawn's mourning." Xander answered the red head.

"Soon she wont be. I'm close to finding the spell. I can feel it."

"Are you sure Wills, I mean we're not floating pencils here, we're planning on bringing someone back from the dead." Xander said concerned with this radical idea they planned out. Willow stood confidently.

"As Buffy's best friends its our duty, to help her."

"What if-if she's not where we think she is?" Tara looked at her girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" Willow sat at the counter next to Xander.

"What if Buffy's in-in heaven?" Tara asked nervously.

"She can't be, she jumped into a hell portal...its impossible...its…" Willow felt a rush of emotions flowing inside, she took a moment to compose herself. "Buffy is in trouble, trapped in a hell dimension probably being tortured or...or worse...I can't stand the thought of her...tormented…" Willow let a single tear fall down her cheek letting Xander's arm wrap around her shoulders pulling her for a hug.

**Ireland 1752**

"Mmm heaven..." Buffy smiled in her sleep feeling Liam's lips touch hers. "Good morning." He kissed her again.

"G'Morning lass." Liam's fingers trailed from her slender neck down her golden arm, past her breast to her swelling stomach. Eight months pregnant, one more to go. Liam was more than excited he ran around the Cottage readying anything and everything for the arrival for his new son or daughter. Connor helped, he was even more excited for his new title of "big brother." Buffy on the other hand relaxed nearly everyday outside near the lake. Playing with her son in the grass or snow while Liam worked. Connor thought they should name his little brother or sister, if a boy Fergus, if a girl Catraoine. Buffy and Liam had their fare share of arguments regarding the name of their child.

Buffy watched Liam as he caressed her stomach fondly. She began to fiddle with his thick hair. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Liam looked up at her.

"I don't mind."

"That's not my question, do you want a boy or a girl?" Liam thought than shrugged waiting for Buffy to continue. Buffy twirled her fingers through his hair.

"I want a boy."

"Really?" Liam rested his head on her breast still gazing up at her. Buffy nodded.

"I mean a girl would be wonderful but...I am very high maintenance-"

"That you are." Buffy slapped his shoulder playfully holding back her strength.

"I am not." Buffy pouted. Liam pouted also leaning up capturing her pouty lips with his own. Connor jumped into their bed in between them.

"Hellow baby." Connor spoke to Buffy's belly. "It's your big borter! When you come out, we're gonna play and I will shouw you my toys and your toys." Liam and Buffy laughed listening to their son. "Daddy does heliwcopter and mommy tewlls the best stories in the whole wid wourld!" Connors eyes grew big. The young boy placed his hand over his mothers stomach after a moment Connor squealed giggling. "It moved!"

"The baby does that." Buffy said touching his hair.

"Why?"

"Um...I'm not to sure sweetie, they just do." Buffy spoke softly to young boy. Buffy moved out of the bed leaving her son and husband. She went to the window pushing the curtains open. The bright sun bathed the slayer in its morning sunrise. Buffy turned to her family and smiled, she looked like an angel in Liam's eyes. Suddenly Buffy's face soured in pain. She began to fall, throwing her hand against the wall stopping herself.

"Buffy?" Liam jumped out of bed aiding his wife. "What happened? What's wrong?" Buffy held onto his shoulder trying to ride out the pain.

"I think its time." She said breathless.

"Shit. Connor! Run get Grandma Eillis now!" Liam ordered his young son. Connor jumped smiling as he ran down the stair into the parlor where Eillis sat with Haley.

"Grandma mommy's having baby! Right now!" Connor yelled. Eillis jumped to her feet rushing to the kitchen for a washbowl and cloth and ran up the stairs.

"Liam, hold your wife's hand." Eillis ordered Liam. Liam went right to her side holding her hand and kissing her hair. "Haley, stay with Connor take him to the lake." Haley picked up the boy taking him away from the bedroom.

"Grá, try not to break my hand again." Liam begged his wife with a weary smile. Buffy looked up at him with dangerous eyes.

"Try not to get me pregnant again and we'll call it even." She crooked angrily. Liam just smiled and kissed her until she harshly broke away screaming in pain. _You would think Slayer strength would you know...help me out. _

"Your almost ready Buffy." Eillis said.

After two long hours, Buffy laid exhausted in the bed with Liam by her side praising her of her beauty and how sensational she is. Connor ran back into the bedroom jumping on the bed near his mother. "Are you okay mommy?" Buffy gave him a tired half smile.

"Yes, baby, I'm fine." Eillis and Haley entered the bedroom with a small baby in there hands.

"Mr and Mrs. O'Connor let me introduced you to your healthy baby girl." Eillis laid the baby in Buffy's arms. The blonde slayer was unable to hold back her tears. Liam held her kissed her neck.

"Hi there." Buffy whispered to the baby girl.

"What are you going to call him?" Haley asked eagerly.

"Catraoine!" Connor shouted.

"No, not Catraoine son." Liam reasoned messing Connor's hair fondly. Liam looked at his wife for the answer. Buffy was silent staring at her daughter Angel's face flashed through her mind.

"Katherine." She whispered. Liam sat up straight with a questioning glance.

"Really. After my sister?"

"Yes," _Its what Angel would have loved._ "Katherine or Katie for short." Buffy faced Liam seeking his approval.

"I love it, thank you my grá. Connor come, meet you baby sister Katie."

"Helow Katie." Connor waved at the sleeping baby and burst into a fit of giggles. Buffy couldn't help the rush of emotions as she watched her family lovingly.

"Its a girl." Liam whispered in Buffy's ear. Buffy looked at him and smiled.

"She's perfect."


	15. Chapter 15 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 15**

**New Years 1753**

Buffy stood outside in the yard watching her children run and play about in the snow. She noticed that time moved slightly faster. Two years went by so incredibly fast. Tonight was a Gala at Lady Morgan's, she made it strictly known that she wants to meet the O'Connor children seeing the family for herself. Yesterday, Buffy, O'Connors and MacCale women went into town on the hunt for Gala attire. Buffy looked down at her watch. "Kids come on, its time to get ready for the party!" Connor and Katie ran to their mother. Connor who was three years old ran right past his mother and up the stairs to ready himself. One year old Katie jumped into Buffy's arms laughing excitedly.

About an half an hour later Liam entered the Cottage stomping the snow off of his boots than placed his black cutaway coat and tricorn hat on the hook near the door. "I'm home!" Liam called out to his family.

"We're up here! Connor sit still." Liam chuckled as he watched the cute display of Buffy wrestling with Connor with his waist coat and red cravat. As Buffy stood Liam's eyes trailed down her low neck line black and red gown. Her curled blonde hair was clipped half up and half down. Liam felt himself go hard at the sight of his wife's seductive dress. Liam moved in front of her leaning his head down to kiss her neck, collarbone, breastbone, and finally her lips.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you. Now get dressed please we don't want to be late." Buffy pushed her husband away. Liam whined at the loss of his irritable wife. Buffy picked Katie up placing her on her lap running a hair brush through the one year olds long blonde hair.

"We can be a little late…" Liam bent down whispering into Buffy's ear nipping her lope.

"No. She already doesn't like you. Please go and get dressed." Liam huffed a sigh.

"Fine." He turned away. Connor jumped from the bed capturing his fathers bigger hand.

"Come on daddy lets, let the ladies do their thing." Liam laughed.

"Gasún where on earth did you hear that?"

"Mommy!" Chuckled wholeheartedly Liam than picked up his son entering the master bedroom.

Thirty minutes went by Liam and Connor tapped their feet impatiently. "What's takin' them?"

"I don't know gasún. Buffy!" Liam called out.

"In a minute!" She yelled back.

"She said that ten minutes ago pa." Liam looked down at Connor and shrugged.

"Women."

After another ten minutes Buffy came down the stairs carrying Katie in her arms. She smiled unseen by her husband and son as they paced up and down the length of the fireplace. "Are you boys ready?"

"Bout time mommy."

"Oh shut it and come here and put on your coat please." Connor twirled in place putting on his heavier cutaway coat. Buffy placed Katie on her feet helping her into her Brunswick black jacket. Liam helped his wife into her riding habit black coat. She buttoned it as Liam threw his cutaway on and tricorn hat. Liam noticed her watching him he smiled than kissed her lips quickly.

"Come, come." Liam picked Katie up as the carriage chauffeur escorted Buffy and Connor into the carriage.

"Thank you." The chauffeur nodded his head and tipped his hat.

"Good evening Mr. O'Connor." The Chauffeur greeted.

"Mr. Walsh." Liam entered the carriage with his daughter in his arms.

The carriage stopped in the large circling driveway of Lady Morgan's, the door opened. Liam hopped out helping his children and finally his wife. Buffy knelt to her children's eye level. "Be on your best behavior." She fixed Connor's red waist coat.

"Okay mommy."

"Okie mommy." Katie smiled sweetly hugged her mother.

"Miss Buffy Summers or must I say O'Connor." Buffy stood turning with Katie still in her arms and legs wrapped around her waist to see Lady Morgan making her way down the marble steps greeting the family.

"Lady Morgan how are you?"

"Quite well," Smiling observing Katie. "And who is this?"

"Katherine my youngest, she's turning two in a few months." Katie rested her head on Buffy's shoulder staring at the old woman.

"She is her mother...beautiful." Lady Morgan always liked Buffy but it was Liam she was weary about, still only thinking of him as his reputation. Her attention went to the little brown haired boy standing near Liam.

"This must be Connor. I have heard must about you."

"Say hi Con." Buffy encouraged.

"Hi." Lady Morgan smiled, but it soon went bitter when her eyes met with Liam.

"Liam."

"Lady Morgan, happy new year."

"As to you." With that Lady Morgan turned away from the handsome man to Buffy. "Come Buffy, the party awaits you." Lady Morgan guided Buffy and Katie up into the mansion.

In the party Buffy and Liam met with the MacCale's and Mrs. O'Connor who was with Katherine. "Happy new year." Eillis smiled taking her grandchildren in her arms hugging them tightly.

"My aren't the royals of the ball." Haley teased Liam. Liam smiled observing the Gala and the orchestra. Liam moved behind Buffy reaching around her wait to take her hand. "Come." He said, than guided her onto the dance floor. He placed his hand on her shoulder blade, and his other hand into hers. Buffy held her red and black dress up into her hand and began to flow around the dance floor with her husband capturing the attention of the fellow party guests. The women began to whisper about the handsome couple and the men couldn't keep their eyes off of the blonde American.

Buffy looked away from Liam still with a warm smile to the crowd, more directly at a couple. The man stood very close to the woman who giggled foolishly. _Great._ She cursed to herself. Buffy stopped dancing when she saw the couple no longer in the dark corner. "I need to...be right back." Buffy ran off. Liam watched her confused than turned to go back to his family.

"What was all of that about?" Katherine asked her brother. Liam shrugged looking over his shoulder.

"I don't lass, girly stuff I presume." He winked at his sister.

Buffy stood at on the porch of the familiar garden staying very quiet and still letting her slayer senses take over. She heard a faint crunch of snow from behind the trees. The slayer bent down sliding her stake from her stocking gripping it tightly, moving into the trees.

Liam felt a someone behind him, he turned to find Buffy there smiling. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, just a vam-restroom." Buffy still felt uncomfortable, like someone was watching her or her husband. The slayer looked over her shoulder spotting her strange neighborhood creep. She was wearing a white gold gown, her blonde hair was up in tight curls. Buffy's eyes narrowed than widened. "Darla." The vampire smiled than moved into the shadows. _This is the year..._


	16. Chapter 16 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 16**

Buffy entered the MacCale house. Eillis and Haley stood watching the young woman storm through the house without a single word. "Buffy?" Eillis said. "Stay here." She told her daughter following the blonde woman.

Buffy entered Mr. MacCale's office. "This is the year." Was all the slayer said. Mr. MacCale turned to Buffy.

"Year of what?" Buffy paused staring at him for a long while.

"Liam is turned."

"Buffy…" He began to argue.

"What is going on?" Eillis asked entering the office shutting the door behind her.

"In a matter of days my husband will be Angelus."

"What?" Eillis asked shocked looking to her husband for answers.

"I saw Darla...she was staking her prey on _my_ husband!" Buffy gritted through her teeth. "I'm finally hap-" Her eyes brighten. "Maybe I can change it. Kill Darla and everything will be…"

"No. You cannot. From here on, you must play out his past."

"What about me? I wasn't originally in his past." Buffy felt herself fume with angry and impotence.

"No, you weren't. But, _you_ made the future better." Buffy stood there silent staring intensely at Mr. MacCale.

"That is fucking shit!" Buffy lashed out at the older man. "This is how I'm repaid?" Buffy looked away from Mr. MacCale's staring eyes, immediately overwhelmed with emotions. She looked up at him with glassed eyes. "What about my children? Is he gonna kill 'em?" Her words stabbed her heart into pieces. "Lay their bodies neatly in bed for me to find?" There was a long pause of silence.

"They'll be protected by magic from the Powers that Be." Buffy sniggered.

"The Powers that Be? Yeah, because they making my life so much better…" Buffy turned to the office door opening it, but she stopped with her back facing the MacCale's. "If anything happens to my kids, I'm done." She left.

**Sunnydale 4 Months Later**

Willow sat staring at a small urn. Tara sat besides here gazing at the urn. "The urn of Osiris." Tara said.

"You really found it." Willow looked up at Anya.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy. I went through every supplier the Magic Box has." Anya sat opposite from Willow.

"You used a Magic Box supplier? What if Giles finds out?" Willow asked alarmed.

"He's too busy not leaving to pay attention to me." Xander stood beside his girlfriend. "Besides, I ended up getting on eBay."

"You found the last known urn of Osiris on eBay?" Tara raised her brow at the corky blonde. Anya shrugged.

"Yeah, from this desert gnome in Cairo. He drove a really hard bargain, but I finally got him to thrown in a limited edition Backstreet Boys lunchbox for a," Xander began to cough nervously looking towards Anya. "...a friend." Xander felt Tara's eyes and he smiled a little.

"So you got your somber on, Will, is the urn not up to spec?" Xander asked looking over at Willow as she studied the urn intently ignoring Xander's question.

"It's the one," She placed the urn down. "Which means it's time." Xander felt anxious suddenly.

"It's time?" He sat. "Like, time, time?" With the...timeliness?" Anya looked at Willow.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

"I am."

"Mercury's in retrograde, and we have…" Tara looked at Willow. "Do We have everything?" Willow nodded.

"Just about." Willow stood from her seat going to another table placing items in a bag.

"But why the sudden rushy-rush? I mean, did the bot blow our cover at school?" Tara shook her head.

"No, she did great, she impressed all of the teachers."

"And they still thought it was Buffy?" Xander stretched his head confused. Willow turn back to the gang.

"Tomorrow night, we'll meet back here." Xander jumped up concerned.

"Whoa! Let's apply the brakes and check the rear-and-side-view mirrors here." Xander felt their confused eyes, he took a deep breath. "This is deep stuffy, Willow. We're talking about raising the dead."

"It's time we stop talking. Tomorrow night...we're bringing Buffy back." Willow said in a serene voice that shook the gang to the core. Tomorrow.

**Ireland 1753**

Buffy entered the house shutting the door behind her she failed to feel Liam behind her. "Buffy, where were you? Its late." Buffy looked out the window she didn't realize it was night, she turned to her husband. Liam stood there with an uneasy glint in his eyes. His brown hair was in a messy ponytail, his white shirt was unbutton at the top and hung half tucked in the brown breeches he wore and half out. His feet were bare. _I wonder if their cold?_ Buffy thought to herself.

"Buffy?" Liam's voice was troubled. Buffy looked back into the brown orbs that held everything in his heart. She moved closer to him still silent intwining her fingers through his hair without a single word, she closed the space taking his lips. Their kiss was of love, but soon it grew hungry of passion. Liam twisted his arms around her waist holding tightly into his body moving her against the wall. His wet kisses moved from her lips down her neck. Breathless, Buffy held interlaced her fingers into his hair holding him against her. Liam looked back into her eyes, Buffy stared right back, needing him desperately. Her hands tailed down his shoulders to his arms and finally to the front of his breeches. Buffy kept her eyes on Liam as he undid the buckle of his breeches, she stuck her hand down them. Liam's breath hitched as his cock revealed its self.

"Buffy…"

"Don't. Just kiss me." Buffy pulled his head down to kiss her. Liam moved her dress, and under garments around, then he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he finally pushed himself slowly into her entrance, into his home.

"Buffy-" Liam breathed against her collarbone. He began to move in and out, in a slow rhythmic pace.

"Liam…" She savored every pleasure and happiness her husband has ever given her before his demon satirized everything Liam ever was. A single tear trailed down the slayer's cheek as she reached her climax with her beloved husband.


	17. Chapter 17 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 17**

Buffy woke with the afternoon sun shining her face, she turned her head to find Liam watching as he usually did he smiled his half smile that made her weak. "Hey." He just smiled in response. They spent the entire day sleeping, making love, and sleeping some more. Perfect. Their children kept to themselves not disturbing their parents.

"What time is it?" Buffy asked. Liam reached over her to the nightstand looking at his pocket watch.

"Almost five o'clock. I have to be getting ready." Liam moved out of bed but stopped by Buffy took his hand.

"Don't go."

"I have to grá, don't worry, I'll be home before you know it." He kissed her forehead. Buffy closed her eyes relishing his lips against her skin, feeling uncomfortable when he pulled away. She watched him move around throwing his white shirt on along with his black breeches and a white gold waistcoat. Liam looked in the mirror fixing his cravat. Buffy got out of bed putting on a robe to cover her naked body. She stood in between Liam and the mirror fixing his cravat for him. Liam examined his wife lovingly. "I love you."

When she was finished her hands ran down his chest, than she looked back into his eyes. "I love you too." He leaned down to kiss her fully.

Buffy and Liam walked down the stairs hand and hand into the living area where Connor and Katie played fairytale with their wooden toys. "Guys, please come to say goodnight to daddy." Buffy called from the foyer standing with Liam as he put on his cutaway coat and tricorn hat.

"Daddy!" Katie jumped into his fathers arms giggling. "I rov you daddy." She kissed his cheek. Liam smiled than placed her down picking up Connor.

"I love you daddy." He hugged Liam's neck tightly. Buffy brushed her hand over Connor's hair.

"Goodnight." Liam said putting Connor down turning to Buffy.

"I-I'll be seeing you." Buffy said weakly. Liam gave her a crooked smile kissing her once more before he left for the tavern.

Mr. MacCale went to the door opening it slowly. Buffy stood outside holding her sleeping children in her arms. "Protect them." Was all the slayer said giving her sleeping children to their grandfather.

"You can't change the events Buffy." Buffy didn't say anything.

"I wont let him...I need to…"

"I understand, your journey with Angel is not complete." Buffy looked up at him stunned.

"How…" Mr. MacCale simply pointed above.

"The Powers." Buffy have him a curt nod turning into the cool night.

Buffy looked down at her watch she has been roaming the streets for almost four hours. She stopped at the entrance of the tavern where her husband worked. Buffy looked into the window seeing her husband have a drink with his friends, yelling "cheers!" merrily. Buffy was drawn to his smile falling in love with him all over again.

She didn't notice a drunk Liam and his friend Patrick coming out of the tavern. Buffy quickly dashed into the alleyway. "We'll be back from break in a few minutes. Just need a bit to recover lads!"

"Let's go." Patrick moaned.

"Come on. I think its time to visit my woman, I'll drop you off at home." Liam said holding his friend steady but Patrick is too drunk falling to the ground. "Ah. Why don't you rest right here." Liam took a look around and spots a noble lady in a white gold gown standing in the alley beyond an archway. She gave him a slight backward glance getting his attention than disappeared around the corner from his view. "Buffy?" Liam went into the ally for his wife.

"So, I'd ask myself...what's a lady of your station doing alone in an alley with the reputation that this one has?" The woman kept her face away.

"Maybe she's lonely."

"In that case, I'd offer myself as escort to protect you from harm and to while away the dull hours."

"You're very gracious."

"Hm. It's often been said." The woman turned to Liam.

"Are you certain you're up to the challenge?"

"Milady, you'll find that with the exception of an honest day's work, there's no challenge I'm not prepared to face." Liam moved closer to the blonde woman.

"Oh...But you're a pretty thing. I must introduce you to my wife. Where are you from?"

"Around. Everywhere." She smiled.

"I never been anywhere myself. Always wanted to see the world, show my grá, but…"

"I can help you." Her smile went wider.

"Could you then?"

"You can show her thing you've never seen, never even heard of."

"Sounds exciting."

"It is. And frightening."

"I'm not afraid. Show me. Let me show her, your world." The woman closed her eyes.

"Close your eyes." She commanded sweetly. Liam obeyed. The woman placed her hand on his shoulder, her face vamped she smiles before she bites into his neck. Liam hitched his breath feeling the pain of her bit gasping. He sank to his knees unsteady. The woman draws her sharp finger nail across her breast. "Buffy…" Was the last thing Liam said before was forced to drink her tickling blood.

Buffy stood behind the corner with tears rolling freely down her cheeks. Until Liam's dying breath her name was on his lips. She turned away from the scene bringing her diamond Claddagh ring to her lips. Suddenly a pain struck through her. Buffy gripped the brick building gasping breathlessly in pain. Everything went black.

**Sunnydale Present Day**

Buffy wakes wide-eyed, in her coffin. She looked around, painting, grasping the sides in terrified.


	18. Chapter 18 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 18**

**Sunnydale**

Buffy lied in her coffin ripping through the cloth. She bangs her hands against the lid, punching her fist with all of her strength through the thick wood. Dirt began to rain down on her as she poles at the wood widening her escape hole.

A hand burst out from below, than another hand followed by Buffy's head and shoulders, crawling from below. She gasps for air, slowing pulling herself up. The slayer looked around at the dark forest panting fearfully. When she turned Buffy noticed a gravestone. She squinted staring at with her name on it, her eyes widened when she realized what had happened.

**Los Angeles**

Inside on Hyperion hotel Cordelia sat at the desk sorting the bunch of cases that were in a neat pile of "solved" and "unsolved." Wesley entered the hotel with Gunn holding weapons with green goo smeared at the blades. "Cordelia." She looked up from the stack of papers.

"Hey, Wes!" The brunette said with a large grin on her face. Fred entered from the basement door, Angel trailed from behind, they spoke in whispers.

"Angel." Wesley began. Suddenly Cordelia slammed her head against the desk in agonizing pain. Angel rushed to her side eager to know her vision.

"Cordelia. What happened?" The vampire asked solemnly. Cordelia looked at him with painfully sad eyes, knowing he would be deeply hurt.

"It's Buffy." She paused watching Angel's eyes darken with sorrow. But she wasn't finished. "She's alive." Angel looked at her baffled. Cordelia said it again with a slight smile. "Buffy's alive."

If his heart could beat, it would have stopped, he became inflamed with every emotion. _I have to see her._ "I have to see her." With that, Angel ran up the stairs into his bedroom packing a duffle than retreating with his keys out the doors without a single word to the gang.

"Who's Buffy?" Fred questioned standing in the background behind Cordelia.

**Sunnydale**

Somehow Angel knocked a two hour trip into a half and hour he past the Sunnydale welcome sign and went straight to the Summers residence. He pulled his Plymouth next to the curb of the house than jumped out of the car running up to the front door. Angel stopped in his tracks noticing Dawn and Spike in the window playing cards, looking depressed. _They don't know. She's not here._ Angel turned away from the front door walking until he hit the sidewalk. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply concentrating on her sent which still lingered in the air. The vampire opened his eyes and looked to his right and began to follow her sent in that direction.

The Scoobies entered a alleyway ready to fight the demons. Xander adjusted the axe that was over his shoulder while Willow gripped her crossbow tightly feeling a failure. Tara touched her shoulder gently whispering comfortable and encouraging words to the witch. Willow gave a hint of a smile and wrapped her arm around Tara continuing to walk. Abruptly Buffy leaped over a pile of a dumpster, flinging herself over the fence. The slayer crouched staring at the gang through her hair.

"Watch it!" Xander exclaimed. Buffy raised to her feet.

"It...it's the Buffy bot." Anya pointed at Buffy. Xander rolled his eyes.

"Ah, peachy. No doubt to lead the wild bunch right to us again. Hey, Will, next time this thing's damaged, couldn't ya program it to find the nearest Radio Shack, or…" He noticed Willow's face staring at Buffy in wonder.

"Buffy?" Buffy looked at Willow staring at her fearful, she turned and ran away from the gang. "Buffy!" Willow follows.

"Buffy!" Willow and Xander both yelled for their friend.

"Where is she?" Anya looked around the ally. Willow stopped looking at Buffy crouched in a corner between the wall and another dumpster. Willow moved slowly near the shaken slayer.

"Buffy? Buffy, are you…" Buffy huddled herself tighter, her hair observing in her face. The Scoobies move slowly near her. "It's Willow. Can you hear me?" Willow tried again. Buffy looked up and around nervously.

"What's wrong with her?" Anya whispered watching the broken girl.

"Nothing! She-she's in shock." Willow explained to Anya and trying to convince herself. Tara tilted her head observing Buffy.

"Her hands are bleeding. Her fingers."

"Oh, she's filthy." Anya said. Xander realized and began to shake his head unbelieving.

"Oh no."

"What?" Willow looked at Xander.

"No. How could we...so stupid!"

"Xander!" Willow yelled confused.

"Our spell. Our resurrection spell worked like a magic charm. We brought you back to life, Buffy." Xander glanced at Willow. "Right where we left her."

"Oh god." Willow understood feeling guilty.

"In her coffin." Xander finished. Tara went to hug Willow.

"She had to...dig out of her own grave." Tara watched Buffy in dismay. The gang tried to talk to the slayer but she was to frighten, nervous, and confused to hear any of them. Serval demons stood behind the gang. The leader welcomed the slayer back in a sarcastically venom tone. The gang and demons stood threatening heating the battle ground.

"They came looking for a massacre…" The leader glanced over his shoulder to his gang of demons and smiled back to the Scoobies.

"The last massacre I was at was in Prussia. The was a weird gig." Angel came from the shadows. He ignored the Scoobies shocked faces as the vampire entered on cue.

"You actually lived through it, surprising."

"No, it was exciting." Angel let his Irish accent mellow through his words. In the corner Buffy looked up bit more aware. She stood moving closer to the edge of her corner, she sees Angel and is completely drawn to him unsure if he was real.

"...So who wants to go first?" The leader demon asked. Buffy moved directly in front of the vampire looking at him with her blurry vision through her hair. Angel looked down at her, his eyes warmed in an instant. Buffy noticed other people around her staring at her in disbelief and some with hatred. Buffy turned face the large demon leader. "I was really hoping it'd be you." The demon hit her face. Angel tensed unsure if he should fight the demon or wait it out for Buffy.

Buffy whipped her head to the side, but doesn't move. The demon looked at her uncertain. Slowly, Buffy turned her head back to face him again. Ignoring the blood on her lip. Her face hardened to her famous, "I'm going to kick your ass" expression. The demon through another punch but the slayer stopped it, grabbing his fist than punching him in the face twice ending it with a kick. She watched as he fell unconscious. The other demons look at the slayer nervously. Angel watched his slayer with a crooked smile. After a moment of the demons and the gang attacked each other.

Buffy avoided the demons baseball bat, she grabbed it hitting the demon in the head her back swing hit the demon behind her. He went flying into the brick wall. Another thrusted his knife at the slayer she blocked him grabbing his wrist snapping the bones twisting him around a twisted his neck, break it. Buffy stopped, looking around. The gang of demons lay at her feet dead.

"They wanted a massacre." Tara mumbled. Xander looked at Buffy with hope.

"She's Buffy. She's herself again. You're back, Buffy, you really are." He moved to hug her. Buffy takes a quick step back away from him. "Whoa. Whoa." Buffy looks around as if she was going to cry, than lifted her bloody hand to her mouth whipping the blood from her lip. Buffy begins to walk forward past Xander. She was about to run when she hit a large form. Her breathe hitched as she looked up to see Angel standing there.

Angel slowly reached out to sooth his fingers down along her jaw before he cupped her cheek. Buffy's eyes went wide, watering before she went into his arms. Angel took an unneeded breath as he felt Buffy in his arms holding her so tightly wanting to protect her from everything. He felt his black silk shirt begin to damp knowing that she was crying. Angel kissed her hair, whispering comforting words. They stood there in the alley holding one another with all of their might not feeling the many eyes on them.


	19. Chapter 19 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 19**

The gang entered the Summers house, Buffy and Angel trailed from behind slowly walking. When nearing the doorway, Buffy stopped. Angel looked down at the broken girl. "What is it?" He asked. She looked as if we was going to speak opening her mouth, but the words never came. He took her hand guiding her into the house.

"Dawn? Spike?" Willow called running from room to room.

"Up here?" Dawn's voice came at the top of the stairs. She began to walk down the stairs when she noticed Buffy. She took a hard look. "Buffy?" She jumped off of the step running into her sisters arms. Buffy gasped.

"Dawn, can you please get the first aid kit." Angel said drawing the young Summers attention.

"Sure." She left into the other room.

"Buffy what don't you…" Willow began to move closer to Buffy. Angel stepped in between them.

"I think you've done enough Willow." The vampire said coldly turning away from the red head taking Buffy's hand leading her up the stairs and into to the bathroom.

"Sit." Angel said gently. He kneeled down taking her hands bleeding carefully into his, he glance up meeting Buffy's eyes. No words were spoken, there wasn't need. Dawn entered the bathroom with the kit in her hand.

"Here." She stared at Buffy giving Angel the first aid kit.

"Thanks, can you please find something comfortable for Buffy." It took Dawn a minute to register his request.

"Right, you got it." She left. Angel went through the first aid kit taking out the necessary supplies avoiding Buffy's lingering stare. When he glanced back up at her, she looked as if she was trying to see something or if he should know what she knows. After another moment her stare dissipated looking away as he cleaned her cuts delicately. She hissed when the disinfectant liquid was poured on, she clenched her jaw never facing him.

Angel guided Buffy into her room, a tank top and pajama pants were laid out neatly on the bed. She grabbed the tank top holding it to her chest quickly remembering Angel behind her.

"Sorry." He whispered turning around. Buffy didn't responded instead she changed getting into bed. Angel watched her lay back trying to get comfortable. "G'night." He reached for the lamp turning it off. He began to turn but stopped when her heard her voice.

"Stay." Was all she said. Angel nodded taking off his long black jacket placing it behind the desk chair. He slid the comfort chair near Buffy's bed sitting in it. Buffy turned away falling asleep. Angel sat there watching her intently and dreamily.

_"...What do you think?" A brunette girl with a yellow bow turned away from the mirror holding a gown against her body._

_"I love it makes you look like a princess." The other brunette girl next to her smiled dreamily. _

_"Buffy what do you think?" There focused was turned to Buffy standing in the background._

_"Beautiful." She smiled warmly._

_"I see something even more beautiful." Liam whispered against Buffy's neck. Her head tilted back panting. Liam bit her neck with his blunt teeth._

_Time warped to Liam against the bed-bored, Buffy straddled him both moaning in pleasure from their climax. Liam rolled her onto her back kissing her with large grin. _

_"What are you doing?" Buffy watched Liam throw his buckled shoes towards the tree._

_"Well, lass I'm going for a swim." He loosened the strings of his shirt. "Come on lass!" Liam ran into the water. Buffy laughed taking off her gown, followed by the clip in her hair. Than ran into the water into with Liam._

_Liam trailed his fingers lightly down Buffy's back. Buffy smiled. "Angel."_

_"I'm not an Angel lass." Buffy slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Liam smiling down at her._

_"Yes, you are." Liam bent down capturing her lips._

_"Marry me." Liam whispered against her lips._

_Buffy stood near the lake staring out which seemed never endless. Liam came up standing next to her, she slipped her hand into his. Silent. "It seems never ending." Buffy voice was soft never taking her eyes away from the water._

_"There's so much I want to show you _grá." Liam squeezed her hand.

_"I'm pregnant." Buffy whispered. Liam snapped his head looking at her. He slowly pulled her into his chest holding her tightly, kissing the top of her head. She broke away from him staring at him for a minute. "Aren't you freaking out?" Liam smiled and shook his head._

_"No." Buffy's mouth fell a little._

_"I'm totally wigging out...I-I'm gonna be a house and - and your just peachy Liam?" Liam smiled again taking her hands into his bringing them to his lips._

_"I couldn't ask for a better gift. Hey, I love you even if your as big as a house." Liam smiled leaning into kiss her. Buffy moved her head away slightly out of his reach._

_"I liked everything until that part." She pouted. Liam smiled kissing her fully and passionately._

_"Daddy!" Brown haired boy let go of his mother's hand running into Liam's arms._

_"Connor, are you having a fun day today?"_

_"Yes, mommy took me to the lake again."_

_"Did you spot another fish?"_

_"Yes! It was this big." Connor's arms stretched out wide. Liam smiled and pulled Buffy into his embrace. He kissed her. They both smiled as Connor made gagging noises causing them to laugh._

_Buffy entered the living area. The fireplace was on she smiled warmly seeing her son and daughter asleep in their father's arms. Liam look up and gave her a crooked smile showing her just how happy he most defiantly was._

_"I can help you." Darla's smile grew wider._

_"Could you then?"_

_"You can show her things you've never seen, never even heard of."_

_"Sounds exciting."_

_"It is. And frightening."_

_"I'm not afraid. Show me. Let me show her, your world." Darla closed her eyes to Liam's voice and smiled._

_"Close your eyes." Liam obeyed. Darla placed her hand on his shoulder, than vamped out her face before he bit into his neck._

_"Buffy…"_

Angel woke up startled panting unneeded breaths, he looked over towards Buffy who suddenly woke sitting up. She turned her head facing him, seeing him for the first time since her revival back to earth. "Liam?"

"My grá." Angel rushed over to Buffy taking her into his arms hugging her with ever once of his strength.


	20. Chapter 20 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 20**

Buffy let her tears fall. "I'm so sorry I forgot." Angel mumbled against her shoulder. His hold loosened adjusting himself to see her face. "You were there. You were really there." His own tears fell down his cheeks. Buffy put her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm right here." She whispered. Angel kissed her then, with every emotion he held. "You remember?" She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Yes. And I - what happened?" Angel knew something had of happened, everything in his past jumbled together.

"When I die - After, I went to 1751. I don't know how or why but - you were there and I was happy. We had a life that we never thought we could have - do you remember the Cottage you restored for us? Our wedding by the lake…"

"You wore white." Angel smiled remembering. Buffy nodded.

"I did. And than a few months later we had-"

"Connor. Buffy I remember everything, every breath, kiss, every words we ever shared. I just don't understand...how?" Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe-" Buffy stopped abruptly. "The Powers…" She mumbled.

"What?"

"The Powers that Be. MacCale said this wasn't the end...that I changed your past for the better. What I don't get is why I couldn't change you from becoming a vampire. Or-" Buffy jumped out of bed racing into her closet pulling out her jeans and a grey shirt. Angel watched Buffy move around the bedroom with such life he almost thought she lost.

When she was finished she stood in front of Angel fixing the collar of her brown jacket. "Take me to the Powers."

"You can't...not unless-even then…"

"Than take me to the closet thing to them." Her words were angry but soft. Angel looked at the clock.

"I have time before sunrise, but if we don't hurry…" Buffy was already out the door.

They were as quiet as mice retreating down the stairs and out the door without anyone waking up to find them missing. Inside the Plymouth they were silent, both lost in their own thoughts trying to sort the confusing state they were in.

Angel parked the car near the buildings entrance. "Post office?" Buffy looked at him.

"It makes sense. Come on." He got out the car.

"We beseech access to the knowing ones..." A bright portal appeared before them. Buffy looked to Angel who gave her a silent nod, she cautiously entered the portal followed by Angel.

"Warriors." A golden Man said in a reserved tone.

"What have you brought us?" The golden Woman asked. Buffy leaned slightly near Angel.

"We were supposed to bring something?" The slayer mumbled.

"I've got it." Angel took out knife from his pocket. "Chinese knife circa 1621." The knife flew out of the vampires hand and into the golden Woman's who observed it carefully.

"Interesting, how something so old can have so much power." The Woman said before looking back up at the couple. "You've come here for answers." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yea, actually how'd-"

"Slayer, the warrior of good and the vampire of darkness interesting paring." The Man tilted his head.

"You want to know why you were sent to the past and why you are now remembering everything." The Woman looked at Angel.

"So, what happened?" Buffy asked her patients wearing thin.

"When you died warrior, the Powers that Be sent you to your dimensional heaven. It is a place that you would be happiest. Giving you the life with the lower being that you could not have here on earth." The golden Man said.

"Everyone has a heaven, yours slayer, was in the vampire's past. Your mother's is with you, your sister as children."

"What does that-" Buffy interrupted the Woman but the woman held up her hand.

"It takes time to remember significant events in ones life, it also takes a mere trigger to ones lost memories." The Woman moved around to the Man's other side.

"So what now, we go on living as normal, but still with the memories and past that we once shared?" Angel asked sternly.

"That is for you to decide." The Man responded.

"What is it that you remember warrior?" The Woman asked curiously. Angel shifted side to side before he answered.

"I remember crawling out of grave greeted by Darla. Buffy was the only thought on my mind. I searched and searched. Out of frustration I killed my family. I remember holding Katherine's neck in my before I drank her. She whispered for me to protect the children. After I killed her I became obsessed in search of Buffy and the children. But, I never found them...until 1996, a messenger showed me the slayer. Buffy." Angel glanced to Buffy standing next to him. "I couldn't believe it. I didn't understand...this didn't really happen did it?" Angel looked at the golden Oracles.

"It did, your past changed when the slayer came back you just didn't see it." The Man explained.

"Soon, they will be back." The Woman advised. There was a hushed pause

"What?" Buffy asked before she and Angel where thrown out of the portal back into the postoffice.

"Ow…" Buffy groaned standing on her feet. "That was full of confusing answers." She pushed her hair back away from her face.

"Yeah well that's the Oracles for you." Angel fixed his coat.

"I hoping for a wise Caterpillar or something." Angel smiled at her "that's so Buffy" reference. "So, what now?" Buffy stared at the ground playing her shoes.

"Soon, they will be back." Angel murmured.

"Huh?"

"Soon, they will be back. Who will be back?"

"Katie and Connor, at least...that's what I hope."

"Me too. I still don't know what had ever happened to them." Angel looked away beginning to brood.

"I left them with the MacCale's, on the night you were turned." Buffy avoided Angel's eyes that snapped on her. "I was there...I was there when Darla turned you, I don't remember anything after that because I woke up in my coffin…I want to find them."

"They said soon."

"Soon isn't good enough. I want my children back now." Buffy asserted. Angel stepped closer to Buffy cupping her cheek.

"Then...we better start looking." He said with a crooked grin.


	21. Chapter 21 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 21**

"Waah! This doesn't make any sense." Buffy slammed the book close. "It's senseless." Angel climbed the small ladder to the balcony of the Magic Box. He slid on the ground looking over her shoulder reading the book tilted.

"That's because its in Latin."

"And I don't know Latin. At this rate we're never gonna find them."

"We will grá. This will take time." Angel cooed. Buffy stood ready in outrage.

"That's bull! Angel, they're keeping our children away from us. It's complete shit." Buffy threw the book on the ground. Angel stood wrapping his arms around her small frame. "I just - I just want my babies back." Buffy whispered looking up at him with teary eyes.

"We'll find a way. We always do. It's there, we just need to dig a little deeper."

"Dig a little deeper?" Buffy smiled at his choice of words.

"You're gonna tease me when I'm in the middle of comforting you?" Angel teased. Buffy shrugged.

"Maybe." Angel smiled pulling Buffy deeper into his arms. She closed her eyes feeling the vampires arms around her securely. When opened her eyes which focused on a book. _La Lortez _the book said. Buffy straightened her head reading the book. "La Lortez."

"What?" Angel followed Buffy's eyes.

"La Lortez." She pointed that reached for the worn brown book. Than slightly moved to grab it. She looked up at Angel questioningly then opened the door. The book jumped out of the slayer's hands to the floor wildly breezing through the pages until it stopped. "What the hell just happened?"

Angel bent down picking up the book. "Look, Uti."

"What?" Buffy asked staring at him.

"Uti it means Findings in Latin."

"Of course it does." Buffy rolled her eyes. Ignoring Angel's skeptical look. "Fine what does it Uty say?"

"Uti." Angel corrected receiving a dangerous look from Buffy. "To find what's missing, discover the misplaced link to which where it was found." Angel carefully looked back at Buffy who stood there with an expressionless face.

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with a comment." She turned away climbing down the latter.

"Buffy." Angel followed with the book still in hand. He placed the book on the table sitting in the chair next to Buffy. Her hands covered her face frustrated. "Buffy." He lightly patted her shoulder.

"Buffy?" Willow voice came through as she entered the Magic Shop with Xander, Anya, and Tara as well as Giles. Buffy looked up standing straightening her blouse disregarding Angel almost coldly. Angel watched her move into view for her friends.

"Buffy!" Willow squealed running into Buffy's arms with Xander following behind.

"Welcome back Buffy, you're not in hell." Anya smiled widely. Buffy shifted uncomfortably.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Giles noticed the dark vampire in the dim lit corner.

"Angel's because…well, because…actually…" Buffy stumbled over her words.

"Here to help." Angel said vaguely keeping eye contact with Buffy.

"With what?" Xander looked down at Buffy demanding.

"Nothing really."

"Something that's nothing sent dead boy all the way from LA here. So what's the what?" Buffy backed away from the gang towards Angel.

"You guys should probably sit down." Buffy suggested waiting patiently for the gang to seat themselves.

"Firstly I-" Buffy looked up at Angel. He nodded in reassuring support. "I wasn't in hell. I - I was in heaven or - or at least I think it was heaven…my heaven." Buffy looked up at the surprised yet guilty faces.

"Where exactly were you?" Giles asked.

"Ireland, 1751." Giles whipped off his glasses deep in thought.

"Why?" Xander stared at Buffy totally confused. Buffy simply shrugged.

"I don't know. I began a life there taming scandalous seducer Liam O'Connor. I eventually married him and - and had two children."

"What?" Willow's voice shook troubled.

"Um, yeah I had kids. I thought everything was perfect. This heaven was perfect. Until 1753, when Liam was turned."

"Into Angelus." Giles finished.

"Yeah, that's when I woke up." Buffy mumbled. The Scooby gang's eyes went to Angel who still stood in the corner.

"Oh no." Willow muttered. Tara wrapped her arms around the red headed witch.

"Why is he here?" Xander sent daggers at Angel as if the vampire did something wrong.

"We're searching for our children." Buffy turned away from the gang still feeling their million eyes on her watching closely.

"Buffy's we'll figure something out." Angel whispered.

"Wouldn't the children be dea - long gone I mean that was well over two hundred years ago?" Anya questioned.

"An, I don't think reminding the parents that their children are long gone is helping any." Xander looked at Anya.

"Neither are you." Buffy sneered moving out of the chair beginning to pace. "To find what's missing, discover the misplaced link to which where it was found…" Buffy mumbled to herself. Angel watched her in silence move up and down the Shops floor as the wheels in her head turned. She suddenly stopped in realization. "MacCale's cottage. Angel I left them at the MacCale's. Why didn't I think of it before? Misplaced link the MacCale cottage were our kids are." Buffy moved to Angel grasping his hand with a wide smile.

"Ireland?"

"Ireland." She soften her smile as Angel gave her a crooked smirk.

"Buffy you can't just go to Ireland." Xander complained.

"Buffy, Xander's quite right you cannot go to Ireland. Especially with the hellmouth unguarded." Giles tried a reason. Buffy faced the older man her hand still linked to Angel's

"Like how you went to London? Giles I'm going to Ireland to find my children."

"Buffy, that-that wasn't real. And if it were, there in another dimension." Giles placed his glasses back in knowingly. Angel held her hand tighter ready to burst at the old man for arguing with his girl.

"I'm going with my husband to get our children and bring them back here and have some sort of a normal. The hellmouth will be fine during my leave, you were able to handle it since my death I think a few more weeks will be fine."

"Buff-" Giles started.

"One more word and I wont return." Buffy held up her hand, than walked out past the gang. Angel smirked walking with a bit of a swag in his step following behind Buffy. _That's my girl._


	22. Chapter 22 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 22**

Buffy and Angel stood in the corner of the terminal waiting for their flight. "Flight 231 to Galway, Ireland is now boarding." The intercom woman said. Buffy bent down to pick up her duffle when Angel stopped her.

"Angel, what are you doing? We have to go, that's our flight." Angel took her hand into his.

"That's not our flight grá." Angel whispered into her ear.

"Not to be a bitch, but is your hearing fading with old age? The intercom lady just said-"

"We have a private flight." Buffy looked at him with wide eyes, her lips formed a smile.

"Really?" She held his hand smiling up at him as she used to do in high school before the past memories or the actual memories formed now, maybe it was what used to be…it was all still very confusing for them, they decided not to dwell on it. Angel's smile grew watching Buffy brighten.

"Really." If he had the pleasure of a heartbeat it would've stopped exploding with unconditional love as she squealed a giggle. A man walked up to the couple in the darken corner.

"Mr. O'Connor, your flight is ready sir." The man said. Angel looked away from his blonde at the man.

"Thank you."

"Let me get your bags." The man snapped his fingers, two other men appeared taking the bags following Buffy and Angel to his private jet.

Eleven hours and seven peanut complementary bags later, Angel genitally shook Buffy's arm. "My grá, we're going to be landing soon." Angel whispered to the blonde that was rest comfortably on his chest. Buffy titled her head up at him eyes still closed.

"Mmm…lies." Buffy mumbled in her sleep. Angel smiled leaning down to lips for a kiss which quickly deepened. "Mmm…I'm up now." Buffy sat up in her seat.

"Mr and Mrs O'Connor, the jet will be landing in a moment." The flight attendant said poking her head through the curtains. Angel nodded buckling his seat belt again along with Buffy.

"This is it." Buffy smiled up at him nervously. Angel interlaced his fingers through hers. They jet bumped landing at the Galway Airport.

Buffy carefully walked down the jet's staircase with her shin high heel brown Steven Madden boots. Angel followed holding his long black jacket over his arm. When they reached the airports grounds Buffy linked her arm around Angel's watching a man approach them.

"Good evening Mr. O'Connor your automobile is here sir." The man handed Angel the keys.

"Where's the lake from here, mister-" Buffy waited for the man to tell her his name.

"McGumorey ma'am." Buffy stared at him her eye wide. Her past memories of his man flooded her mind. His directions went half heard luckily Angel listened more carefully unfailing to notice Buffy's surprised eyes.

"Thank you." Angel nodded to the man as he left than opened the car door for Buffy.

"Angel-" She looked up at him.

"I know. I remember." Angel tried his best to hide the jealously from seeping into his voice. Ignoring the sudden possessiveness feeling surge through him. Buffy nodded entering the car waiting for Angel.

The car ride up to the lake was in silence. The car slowed when it reached the village's sign. Oughterard the sign read. Angel looked to Buffy taking her small hand into his. "Are you ready?" He patiently waited for her answer. Buffy stared at the sign than nodded her head.

"Yes," She whispered. Angel pressed on the gas entering the village or now is considered a town. Buffy gazed out the window completely captivated. "It's different." Her voice quivered slightly overwhelmed by the change.

"Yeah." The car slowed passing the tavern and the street where Angel was changed.

"It's so vivid. Everything is so vivid…and clear." Buffy stared at the empty ally way which was now dimmed by a street light and filled with dumpster. Angel could hear her calm fragile heart beat. He pressed down on the gas.

Down the modern paved road Buffy pointed straight ahead. Angel noticed following her gaze. "Lady Morgan's mansion. It looks the same." Buffy had a partial smile on reminiscing on the past.

"Just a little further." Angel kept driving past the old mansion. Buffy stared at the mansion almost seeing the party guest arriving in their carriages. White haired butlers standing at attention helping the women out. The ghostly figures vanished as the car sped off.

The car made a complete stop outside the McCale's cottage. "We're here." Angel said putting the car in park. Buffy made no move to get out lost in her own thought fixated on the dark cottage home which looked to be historically preserved. The green vines still wrapped around the corners of the cottage as it did in 1753. The paint was slightly chipped but well maintained. The small forest was still there as Buffy remembered.

"I don't know if I can do it." Angel reached over for her hand holding it to his chest.

"Buffy you can. I'll be with you. We can do this together." Angel brought her hand to his cool lips.

"Okay." Buffy gave Angel an encouraging smile that was filled with worry and nerves. Buffy opened the car door along with Angel, they slowly got out. Angel closed his door moving around the car to Buffy taking her hand. Buffy clung to his arm taking his hand. Buffy took her the first small step to the McCale's door.

They stood at the door staring at the worn but well painted door. They door carvings were the same as the last time they saw it. Angel noticed Buffy interest in the wooden door knowing it was a distraction. "Buffy." Angel spoke softly. Buffy snapped out of her trance looking up at Angel.

"Wha? Right." Buffy raised her small powerful fist to the door. Buffy knocked on the door lightly almost hesitantly her hand went fell to her side.

Angel and Buffy stood at the door in silence staring at the wooden door blankly, until the door opened slowly. Buffy glanced up at Angel who caught her eyes than she unattached her hand from his. The slayer took a deep breath. _Here we go._ Buffy slowly entered the cottage with Angel closely behind her.


	23. Chapter 23 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 23**

The cottage was dark and ridged. Buffy took a small step into the old polar room. Angel stood behind her waiting patiently. Buffy closed her eyes imagining in her memory of sitting in the polar room during a bright afternoon with Ellis and Haley. Buffy can see herself sitting in the empty space where a chair used to occupy anxiously waiting for the O'Connors to arrive more importantly, Liam.

Angel heard the slayers heart beat pick up knowing every well that she was reliving her memories. Angel himself remembers that day perfectly, it was the day he became a man, ready to take responsibilities as a man for his wife. The vampire delicately wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist than kissed her shoulder lightly. They stood like that for a long while until they heard a creek of a footstep from behind them.

They quickly broke apart turning around to be faced with a shadowed figure. Buffy stepped up a little ready to face the strange figure. "Show yourself." The slayer demanded. The figure didn't move. Buffy rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for these games, who are you?" There was a long pause. The figure slowly stepped into the dim light that lit the cottage.

Buffy's eyes widen in surprise. "Mr. MacCale." Mr. MacCale stood in front of the couple wearing the same 18th century waistcoat and breeches from the day Buffy returned from heaven and Liam was changed.

"Buffy." The older man said with a warm smile. "Liam." Mr. MacCale looked at Angel with a nod.

"But your-" Buffy began.

"I told you young Buffy, we were sent from the Powers that Be."

"We?" Buffy questioned keeping her conflicted eyes on the older man from her past.

"We." Ellis came from behind Mr. MacCale. "It's good to see you again Buffy." Ellis again smiled at the pair. "Why are you here?" Ellis asked as if she didn't know the answer.

"I - we want our children back. The Oracles said-"

"You must wait." Mr. MacCale began.

"Yeah, I don't want to wait, I want them now." Buffy's face harden with resolve and stubbornness. The MacCale's looked to Angel for a response.

"We came here for our kids and we intend to leave with them." The vampire said in a dark serious tone which would make anyone quiver with fear. Mr and Mrs. MacCale stood in silence contemplating the demanding request. Ellis smiled slightly looking at the couple before them.

"They're near the lake." Ellis said. Buffy glanced up at Angel before rushing off. Angel nodded to the older man and woman before following his wife.

Buffy stood outside the door waiting for Angel. Angel gave her a crooked smile before taking her hand. Angel took the first step off of the creaking wooden steps. They stared straight ahead walking in the direction of the lake. Buffy suddenly stopped.

Angel looked to his left seeing a ghostly figure of Buffy wearing a long white dress beaded with silver and different shades of blue beads. Her blonde hair was pulled up loosely, letting soft strands of blonde curls fall around her face elegantly. Angel looked up from the past Buffy to his former self who seemed to be doing the same thing.

Liam's hair was tied neatly back, his blue hair ribbon matched Buffy's dress beads as well as his vest and waistcoat. His breeches were the delicate color of white that was exuded by Liam's black riding boots. The Buffy's began to take their first step to the lake. Angel and Liam followed.

Angel stopped noticing the change in scenery. "Buffy." Buffy looked up at him finally aware of the change. They were still at the MacCale's cottage but it was not sunny. The birds chirped, the ducks quaked.

"Is this real?" Buffy looked around.

"Catch me if you can!" Buffy and Angel's heads snapped to the direction of the lake.

"Connie!"

"Can't catch me Katie!" Connor taunted laughing, stopping at the top of the small hill. "Come on ready!" Connor whined for his younger sister. Katie caught up out of breath looking past Connor at Buffy and Angel who stood in utter shock. A wide smile crossed the young girls lips.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Katie sprinted past Connor to Buffy and Angel. Connor looked over his shoulder his eyes widen.

"Mom! Dad!" Connor followed his blonde haired sister. Buffy and Angel knelt down ready to take their children in their arms. Katie jumped into Buffy's arms wrapping her legs around her mothers tiny waist. Connor flew into Angel's hugging him tightly.

"You came back." Katie whispered into her mothers hair.

"Of we course we did. God I missed you so much." Buffy looked up at Angel with teary eyes. She swiped her fingers through Connors medium length brown hair. Angel wrapped his free arm around Buffy's shoulders sliding her and Katie into his safe embrace.

The bright sun turned dim, unnoticed by the family. Buffy and Angel opened their eyes focusing on their children who stood before them practically grown. Connor stood tall and about thirteen years older from the little boy he remembered. He dressed in black breeches and a puffed white shirt which hung loosely. Katie stood next to her brother was about fourteen, her long blonde beautiful hair was pulled up partly leaving some of her hair around her shoulders. She was dressed in a long yellow dress with a blue ribbon tied around her small waist.

Angel looked to Buffy, her eyes were on the children staring at them in confusion. Katie stepped away abruptly frightened. Angel stepped forward slowly to her. "Katie?"

"What's - what's going on?" Her green eyes went to Angel than Buffy. Buffy moved closer to her daughter.

"We're back. We, brought you two back." Buffy said.

"Back where?" Connor spoke up for the first time waiting for his answer.

"Home." Buffy looked at her now older son. She didn't understand how they were still not children, maybe that's something Giles can figure out of the Oracles.

"Everything's so…different." Connor gazed around his surroundings.

"Your in the future, 2001." Angel said. Connor stared at his parents unbelieved.

"How? How is any of this possible? You're all dead. Grandfather said that you both died. How are you here?" Connor accent was very heavy when panicked.

"Are you angel's?" Katie whispered the question looking at her father. Buffy and Angel stood side by side staring at their now aged children in confusion, letting this new information and events process in their minds. Buffy stepped forward running her figures through young Katie's blonde wavy hair. The slayer gazed at her daughter with love, tears forming at the rims of her eyes.

"No, we're not angels. We're real." Buffy's voice soothed into her children's ears. Katie closed her eyes hearing the voice she longed for since childhood. When she opened her eyes, she felt her tears streaming down her cheeks before she stepped into her mothers arms once, again holding on to her for dear life.


	24. Chapter 24 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 24**

Buffy opened her eyes focusing on Angel who was staring at the sky, he met her eyes. "It'll be light soon." Angel whispered. Buffy nodded loosening her grip from around her daughter. Angel caught Connor's lingering stare at him and Buffy.

"I don't understand." Connor said in deep thought. "I don't understand how you're alive, how Katie and I are in the future. I just-" Buffy touched her his cheek lightly.

"Let's get back to the house and we'll figure it out. I promise." Buffy softly said rubbing her hand gently down Connor's arm of his white puffed shirt. Buffy glanced up at Angel. "We have time to walk to the cottage. I think a car would be a little too much for them." Angel nodded in agreement. Katie sank under Angel's arm as they walked to the O'Connor cottage.

Approaching the cottage Buffy noticed a dim lit candle in the window. "Angel."

"I see it." Angel looked over his shoulder to Buffy and his teenage children. "Stay here." The vampire ordered before slowly walking to the cottage.

Angel slowly reached for the doorknob but turned away feeling Buffy behind him. "Buffy, what are you doing. I told you to stay back." Buffy's brows rose in a silent question.

"You told me to stay back." Buffy paused staring at Angel blankly. "Angel when was the last time I've ever listened to anyone?" Buffy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Buffy."

"Hey the slayer. And its still kinda my sacred duty to do this stuff." Buffy pushed Angel aside turning the knob entering the cottage. Angel took a frustrated unneeded breath.

"Buffy." His voiced irritatedly. Connor and Katie moved to Angel. "Don't even think about it." Angel hastily commanded.

"But Dad…" Connor whined.

"No." Angel said firmly.

"Angel!" Buffy called. Angel ran into the house, Connor and Katie followed closely behind. "Angel!" Buffy called again.

Angel found Buffy in the back area sitting room standing at the entrance. "What? What's-" Angel's eyes followed her pointed finger to the Oracles standing in the middle of the room.

"What do you want?" Angel asked to the golden Man and Woman.

"Greetings lower being. Warrior." The Woman gave them a cocked smile.

"Again, what do you want?" Angel turned impatient.

"To answer your questions of course." The Man said. "You two, come forth." The Man commanded Connor and Katie, who stood behind their parents. They slowly moved around Buffy and Angel to stand in front of them.

"My you two are not supposed to be here yet." The Woman stated observing the teenagers. Buffy stepped in between her children protectively. "Calmed down Warrior, we will not disturb their presence."

"Speak your questions, mind you this will be the only chance you will have with direct responses from the Powers that Be." The Man said.

"Are they angels?" Katie whispered her question breaking the long lasting silence. She hesitantly looked up at the Oracles. The golden Man and Woman tilted their heads to the side.

"You ask how they are living, when you have been so sure they have been lost?" The Woman asked Katie how looked down shyly at her white curved heels. "Your father has been living since you last saw him. Over two hundred years ago."

"We were children." Connor said in an almost angrily tone staring at the Oracles. Connor turned facing his parents. "Where were you?" Angel just stared at him without any rebuttal.

"The night the lower being was changed, the warrior placed the MacCale's in care of you two until this moment." The Woman began.

"Warrior sent back to her own time and the lower being was given his memories from his past which will aspire into the future." The Man finished. Buffy stared at the Oracles with a blank face unable to fully understand.

"What is he? What is my father? You said-" The Man held up his hand to interrupt Connor.

"A vampire," The Man paused letting the information sink in for a moment.

"That's ridiculous. That's not real." Katie began.

"If he was living the entire time where was he?" Connor practically shouted at the Oracles impatiently. "Where were you?" Connor faced Buffy. Buffy stood there, her face unreadable.

"I had protected you. Both of you."

"By leaving us?" Katie glanced back and forth from Buffy to Angel.

"Yes," Buffy paused before she continued. "1753 your father was changed into a vampire. The worst of the vampires in fact. And I knew that, I knew that my children needed to be protected, or he would've harmed you. Its my duty after all. I left you with the MacCale's than I went to pub and watched your father die than I was brought back to my time period with the memories of you guys and the burden that I failed as a mother and protector to my husband. So yes, leaving you guys was me protecting you.

"Well said." The Woman complimented nodded her head towards the slayer. Buffy's eyes snapped to the Woman darkly.

"Protector?" Connor questioned.

"I'm the vampire slayer, I've always been, even back then…I've always been the slayer." Buffy's voice trailed off into her own thoughts. Angel stepped next to her wrapping his arm around her gently before looking up at the Oracles.

"I think its time for you to leave now." Angel's voice was low and dangerous.

"Very well." The Oracles turned away into the bright light before disappearing from sight.

The O'Connor family stood in the middle of the sitting room awkwardly. Buffy looked up from her anxious fingers picking at the nails nervously. She looked up to see Katie doing the same thing. Angel and Connor crossed their arms protectively staring at their shoes. "It'll be day soon." Buffy broke the silence. Angel looked at her.

"I'll close the curtains." Angel turned away from the high tension room.

"I'll get the car." Buffy glanced over her shoulder at Katie. "You want to go to a mall?"

"What's a mall?" Katie asked her mother curiously.

"Shopping." Katie's face brighten. Whether in the 18th century or the 20th century shopping was always on a girls mind.

"I'd love to - Mom." Buffy her stomach fill with butterflies when Katie called her Mom. Buffy then smiled before going into the polar where Angel and Connor stood facing the fireplace.

"Connor, would you like to come with?" Connor looked at her almost embarrassed.

"Mom, men don't shop, that's what the women do." Connor said all knowingly. Buffy rolled her eyes at her teenaged son.

"Ok Con, I'll just have to guess your sizes and whatever." Connor smiled at Buffy for a moment before wrapping his arms around her hugging her tightly. Buffy hugged him back closing her eyes. "What brought this momma hugage on?" Connor looked down at her, realizing how short his mother actually is for the first time.

"I just missed the way you spoke, your voice." Buffy brushed his shaggy brown hair away from his eyes.

"I missed you everything about you." Buffy stared at him for a moment before noticing Connor turing uncomfortable. "Sorry, Mom sapping…sorta my thing." She stepped away from Connor to Angel who stood there watching her dreamily with a crooked smile. Which normally indicated he knew what she wanted before she said anything.

"How are you going to pay for this shopping spree?" Angel asked amused. Buffy stepped closer to him trailing her hands down his chest before standing on the tips of her toes kissing along his neck.

"I was hoping you would loan me your debt card. I promise to be real good with it."

"I don't know. I've seen you shop Miss Summers." Buffy took his hands. Than looked up at him with her puppy eyes and pouting supple lips. "Try again." Buffy looked down than back up at him with her best pout that could melt the Devils heart. Angel went into his back pocket taking out his wallet handing his card to Buffy. Buffy reached for it but Angel pulled it back away from her.

"Hey!"

"I love you." Angel whispered. Buffy smiled reaching for his lips taking his card in the process.

"I love you." She stepped away. "Come on sweetie, let's introduce you to the 20th Century, I'll buy a mocha." Katie wrapped her cape around her shoulders staring up at her mother.

"Mocha?" Katie whispered running after her mother who was already out the door.

Angel and Connor fell back into the uncomfortable couch near the fireplace. They looked at each other. "Women." They shook their heads, sitting silently in the parlor. Connor looked over at his father.

"A vampire huh?" Angel looked at him with his brow raised virtually amused but still very serious.


	25. Chapter 25 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 25**

"We're back." Buffy entered the front door, Katie trailed behind. Angel stood in the foyer entryway with his arms crossed over his chest watching his girls. Buffy looked up at the vampire and smiled. "I got excited."

"I see that." Angel smiled slightly reaching for the bags Buffy dropped at her feet. "Connor come in here please and help Katie with the bags." Connor entered surprised when he saw Katie wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"What are you wearing?" Connor stared at Katie who smiled excitedly.

"Clothes, Mom says it's in fashion." Katie danced around her older brother into the parlor where Buffy and Angel sat.

"Come on open your bags." Buffy smiled up at Connor handing him bags from Pacsun. Connor kneeled to the ground opening the bag almost nervously. He pulled out multiple pairs of jeans. The teenager stared at them unsure.

"There called jeans. Con, in this time you don't wear what - your wearing. So jeans, I promise there comfy." Buffy help up the blue jeans what were ripped at the knees. Angel smiled reaching his arm around her shoulders snuggling her into his chest.

"Thanks."

"There's more!" Katie smiled awaiting for Connor to reveal his new clothing. Connor opened another bag pulling out multiple t-shirts and flannel shirts. He opened a bag from Journeys, pulling out two pairs of shoes; a pair of worn brown combat boots and a pair of dark grey Converse. Connor looked up at his mother and gave her an appreciative crooked smile.

"Thanks Mom."

"You look like a grunge kid to me." Buffy watched Connor's brows frowned thoroughly confused.

"Daddy look what I got!" Katie giggled modeling her new clothing from shopping.

"Beautiful." Angel watched his little girl dance about than running to a mirror.

Katie and Connor sat in the parlor going through their new clothing while Buffy and Angel stood in the kitchen area in silence. "I called the airlines our flight will be this evening." Buffy looked up at Angel then nodded.

"Okay," She glanced down at her watch. "We've got some time before sunset. They should probably get a hair cut or something."

"You just want to do more makeovers." Angel teased extending his hand. Buffy smiled and took it being dragged into his chest. She shrugged looking at him innocently.

"Maybe." Angel smiled bending his head down to capture his lips.

"Mom, Dad." Connor and Katie stood at the kitchen entryway. Buffy and Angel broke apart. "Oh, sorry."

"No, its fine." Buffy reassured her children. "Get dressed, we're getting you two a haircut. Its time for an in-time look." Buffy said moving away from Angel. Katie squealed excitedly following Buffy.

"Do I have't?" Connor whined to his father.

"Humor your mother." Angel said.

"But-"

"Go." Connor turned away with a sigh unhappy. He went to the parlor grabbing a pair of jeans, a maroon t-shirt, a blue and while plaided flannel, and his worn brown combat boots. He dressed quickly meeting his excited sister and mother in the foyer. "Be careful." Angel kissed Buffy quickly before letting her go into the sun with his children.

As soon as the sun set the O'Connors dashed into the car heading for the airport. Sitting at the red light Buffy looked over her shoulder at the vampire. "Remember the last time we were at the cottage?" There was a moment of silence.

"Yes," Angel stared straight ahead. "We made love most of the day, then night came along with my shift at the Tavern. I said goodbye to the kids, than kissed you a farewell and you said, "I'll be seeing you."" Angel looked to Buffy who stared up at him with sad eyes, "I thought about that most of the night and-" Buffy grasped his hand cutting him off.

"Let's stay. Just for a little while. We can make a vacation out of it - a very short mini vaca." Angel turned his head towards Buffy's direction.

"We can't. Your needed in Sunnydale and -"

"Right sacred duty, yada yada yada." Buffy gave out a disappointed huff. Buffy glanced to the backseat. Katie's head rested on Connor's shoulder. Connor stared out the window in his own world memorized by the technological changes. "I can't believe their really here. And grown up. I wish - I wish I was there…to watch them, I mean."

"How 'bout we go for some dinner before our flight?" Angel suggested to Buffy. In response Buffy smiled nodding her head.

Angel pulled the car into the parking space outside the old Tavern that was still booming with business. Angel opened the backseat gently shaking Katie awake. "Time for dinner mo chroí."

"Mmm…Papa…" Katie groaned getting out of the car.

"The Tavern, this place is still open?" Connor looked back to his parents with a wide smile.

"Looks like." Buffy placed her hand on Connor's shoulder guiding him into the Tavern.

The Tavern was hopping with business completely crowded. "Looks bigger." Angel whispered to Buffy. Buffy smiled falling back into his chest.

"One?" The blonde hostess smiled seductively at Angel.

"Four." The hostess noticed Buffy hugging his side smiling at the girl curtly. The hostess grabbed the menus not bothering to hide her dramatic mood change.

"Right this way." She brought them to their table.

"This place hasn't changed much - just bigger." Angel glanced around sitting onto his chair. Buffy smirked picking up her menu.

"G'evenin', welcome to The Tavern. Today happens to be our special day, the past comes to life." He took a breath. "I'm Thomas, your waiter for the evenin'. What can I start you with?" Thomas smiled making googly eyes at Buffy. Angel noticed and intwined his fingers through Buffy's.

"Water." Buffy looked up to the waiter.

"Same." Katie said still studying the menu.

"Beer." Connor smiled.

"No." Angel interjected.

"Water." Connor rolled his eyes glancing back down to the menu.

"I'll take that beer." Angel said as the waiter turned away. Buffy removed her hand from his to his ear, playing with the hairs slightly curled around his ear.

"You eating?" Buffy asked. Angel shook his head before taking her hand to his lips.

"G'evenin'!" A tall young man stood at the table wearing a large white puffed shirt and light blue breeches. His long brown hair was messily tied back with a ribbon. "My name is Patrick Ryan an employee here from the years of 1752 to 1778." Angel stared at the young man in costume lost in his own thoughts not listening to a word the impostor spoke.

"Angel?" Buffy whispered. Angel shook himself back into reality, his eyes on Buffy.

"I'm fine." He whispered kissing her knuckles again to reassure her worries.

Another tall, broad shouldered man snuck up behind Buffy. "My lass, aren't the prettiest creature I ever looked upon." Buffy looked to the stranger hanging over her shoulder with a sinister smirk.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Katie giggled watching her mother blush with embarrassment. The man stood tall. Angel wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulders possessively. Connor rolled his eyes staring at the tall man wearing also a pair of black breeches, white puffed shirt, the strings slightly untied. Strands of the man's brown hair fell into his eyes. The man smirked seductively.

"I'm Liam O'Connor. I happen to be the legend of the 18th century." Katie snorted her laugh. Buffy smiled at her young daughter. Angel payed closer attention to the man impersonating his former self.

"What makes you a legend?" Connor challenged for his own amusement.

"You see, in these parts I was looked down upon. I was the original scoundrel. Every night here at the pub, using every lass in sight for my own willing power. Until day I met girl. The most beautiful creature in all of Ireland, perhaps the world. She was not like the other Nobel women, I've met before. In fact, she was an American. I, Liam O'Connor original miscreant fell madly in love with her." The man took a dramatic pause.

"We married sometime later, I worked here, was practically in charge, until one night I was murdered. Left in the alleyway for the rats." He leaned in closer. "No one ever knew what happened to my wife and two children." He stood observing their reactions. Buffy and her teenage children just stared at the impersonator, Angel on the other hand through daggers at the man.

Angel leaned closer to the man on his elbows, the dim light danced on the vampires features making him look dark and dangerous. "You forgot, young Liam gambled all of his fathers fortune away." Angel's Irish accent seethed through his teeth. The man stood straight.

"You know of me sir?" Angel gave the man a crossed smirk giving the impression of Angelus.

"A little."

"May I ask your name?"

"Why?" Angel sat back in his chair staring up at the man.

"So I can tell me friends that I'm the most well known Irish man in all of Ireland." Angel sat silent for a moment.

"Angelus." The man backed away in petrified fear.

"Angelus?" The man whispered again. Angelus was an unspoken urban legend in the village and all of Ireland. A vampire so evil that the devil himself spat him back out.

"Why don't you fetch me another beer boy?" Angel circled his arm around the back of Buffy's chair watching the impostor stumble as he backed away. Buffy burst out laughing, Angel smiled watching his wife laugh happily.

"You see his face?" Buffy said through her giggles.

"Papa, you practically scared the man out of his knickers!" Katie giggled reaching for her water. Angel sat back with his arm still wrapped around the back of Buffy's chair watching his family laugh and joke at the impostors poor Liam impression. Angel looked down his beer with a feeling his has longed for since he became a vampire all those years ago. Content.

Angel leaned over to Buffy to kiss her cheek. Buffy sense his presents and faced him catching his mouth. In a sweet short kiss Angel moved away slightly. Buffy smiled looking at him curiously. "What was that for?"

"I love you." Angel said with breathlessly. Buffy slid her hand down his cheek softly before she took his lips for another moment.

"Not here." Connor groaned embarrassed of his parents. Buffy and Angel smiled their mouths millimeters away from one another.

"I think its sweet." Katie watched them with adoration. Connor looked over at his sister and rolled his eyes. _Girls._


	26. Chapter 26 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 26**

"What is this place?" Connor stared wide eyed at the masses of people moving around like ants in an android form.

"This," Buffy stood close behind her son following his gaze around the busy building. "is an airport. Its how we'll get home." She smiled moving around him.

"I'm already home." Connor said defensively. Buffy turned facing her the teen.

"You new home, in America."

"I don't want to go to America." Connor argued.

_Why the hell did he have to inherit my stubbornness? _

"Connor we can't be here. Your father and I have," _an unstable, confused, backwards life back home that we're still unsure of. Yes, that's the perfect thing to tell your stubborn, argumentative son._ "A life back in California."

"I don't want to go to that god awful place! I want to stay here, where its familiar." Connor titled his chin up at Buffy.

"Nothing is familiar to you here Connor! Your like two hundred years old. Stuffs changed since horse carriages." Buffy's patients wore thin as she continued to argue with Connor. _Why couldn't he be more like Angel damn it?_

"But-" Buffy held her finger up stopping Connor, flashing him her resolve face.

"Finish that sentence." Buffy stared at Connor for a brief moment. Knowing he wasn't going to say anything further the subject was dropped…for the moment.

Connor huffed angrily moving away from Buffy to Angel, who was standing in a shadowed corner on the cellphone.

"He'll come around." Katie's voice ringed into Buffy's ears. The slayer looked down at her fourteen year old wrapping her arm around Katie's shoulders hugging her close.

Angel and Connor walked back to the women standing arm and arm in the center of the airport. "The jet is here." Angel said bending down picking up the luggage. Buffy blinked snapping out of her thoughts.

"Right." She hung her duffle over her shoulders than looked back at their awaiting children. "Come on guys, its time to go home."

Connor sneered throwing his backpack over his shoulder moving away from his mother walking ahead with Angel. Buffy closed her eyes than opened them slowly to Katie's knowing glance.

"He'll fit in perfectly in this century." Buffy said. Katie laughed catching up with Buffy.

"Excuse me Mr. O'Connor," The flight attendant placed her hand on Angel's shoulder. "The jet will be landing sir." Angel nodded reaching over lightly rubbing Buffy's arm.

"Grá, we're landing." Angel whispered. Buffy stirred slowly opening her eyes focusing her sight on Angel.

"Okay." Buffy sat up to smooth her hand over Katie's cheek. "Sweetie, look out the window." Buffy glanced over her left shoulder at Connor. He sat there staring out the window, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Buffy stood and moved to the empty seat next to her son. She took his unoccupied hand that laid on his lap. Connor lightly pulled their attached hands closer to his chest never looking over to his mother.

Angel watched Buffy and Connor silently exchange an understanding apology. Lost in his own thoughts he failed to notice Katie sitting next to him in Buffy's vacated chair. "They are so alike."

Angel looked down at his daughter surprised by her modern speech. He decided not to make anything of it. "They are." He smiled.

"Connie may look like you, but he totally has mom's personality." Katie shook her head and rolled her eyes as she sat back in the chair.

"Where'd you learn the word 'totally' and 'so'?" Angel chuckled placing his hand on her thigh.

"Mom." Katie shrugged as Angel laughed again.

"Please fasten your seat belts we will be landing in ten minutes." The captain pilot instructed over the loud speaker. The plane began to rapidly shake. Katie grabbed Angel's hand squeezing it tightly.

"Daddy what's happening?" The young girls voice shook.

"It's called turbulence. You'll be fine." Angel kissed the top of Katie's head. The planes turbulence stopped than gracefully landed on the platform runway.

"We have everything?" Buffy asked standing in the dark corner of the LAX airport. Angel stood tall swinging his duffle over his shoulder. He glanced down around his feet than at the man in front of them.

"Yeah looks like." Angel pulled out his wallet tipping the man. "Thanks."

"Katie, come on sweetie." Buffy called for her daughter. Katie turned away from the fascinating black box which had real people inside of it, it is commonly referred to as the television.

"Okay." Katie picked up her backpack running to her parents.

"Con." Buffy called as she looked around herself for the missing teenager. She noticed him at the giant window looking out to the planes.

Connor watched as the planes danced around each other some taking off and some parking at the terminal gates. "I've never seen anything like this." He whispered.

"As expected." Buffy dropped her duffle bag next to her feet moving her focus from the planes to Connor. "There's a lot out there. In time, you'll explore it." Connor looked over to Buffy. "Until then," She picked up her duffle bag. "Welcome to California." Buffy walked back to Angel and Katie. Connor glanced back to the planes briefly before a slow smile crept to his lips as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. He turned away, running to catch up with Buffy.


	27. Chapter 27 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 27**

The drive into Sunnydale from LAX Airport was two hours with traffic. Luckily, when the Plymouth GTX black convertible pulled into the Summers driveway darkness filled the sky. The house looked undisturbed indicating that the gang was probably at the Magic Box for the evening. Buffy was the first to exit the car followed by Angel and the young teens. "Home sweet home." Buffy turned away walking to the front door.

"What's up with her?" Katie looked up to Angel.

"Honestly Katie, you've only been around your mother for two days and you speak like…."

"I've known her my entire life?" Katie gave Angel a crooked smile.

"You've already lost your accent."

"Don't worry dad, it certainly didn't go anywhere." Katie said with her thick accent smiling up at her father. Angel titled his head before following Buffy into the home.

Katie and Connor stood in the middle of the living room observing the many pictures on the mantel piece above the fireplace. "Who's this?" Connor took the picture of Dawn from the mantel. Buffy looked from over his shoulder at the picture.

"Your Aunt Dawn."

"She doesn't look old enough to be my Aunt." Buffy shrugged.

"Well, I don't look old enough to be a mother of two teenagers. Plus, Dawn's technically older than all of our ages put together." Connor looked at Buffy confused. "It's an extremely long and complicated story, in which will not get into."

The front door opened. "Buffy?" Willow called entering the house.

"In here." Willow, Tara, Dawn, Xander, and Anya went into the living room finding Buffy on the floor surrounded by scattered photo albums and a young teenage boy sitting next to her with an album in his lap.

"Hey Buff, who's a - who's this?" Xander pointed his finger to Connor suspiciously. Dawn's jaw dropped noticing the incredibly cute boy about her age sitting next to Buffy.

She placed her hand on Connor's shoulder. "My son." Buffy and Connor watched their faces grow three times bigger.

"Oh my god." Dawn broke the silence.

"So say all of us." Xander titled his head to the side staring at the boy.

"He's so, so…." Willow began.

"Grown up." Tara finished nervously.

"Umm yea, about that…." Buffy stood adjusting her shirt's hem.

"Mom, we're unpacked." Katie entered the living room noticing the group staring at her wide eyed. "Whoah, hi there." Katie smiled moving near her mother. Connor stood standing behind his younger sister.

"Guys this is Connor and Katie. My children." Buffy patiently awaited for the explosive reaction. Suddenly the silence broke with everyone yammering at once. Buffy stood silently waiting for them to calm. When they did Angel entered the living room.

"Hey Buffy we-" Angel stopped mid-sentence as the gang turned around to see him. They face Buffy again after a beat of silence they spatted their questions, concerns and other incoherent comment.

"Guys." Buffy said, but was unheard. "Guys!" The gang stopped instantly. "One at a time, please. Xander."

"I thought you said they where babies. They do not look like babies."

"I know." Buffy tried to think of the answer but nothing came to mind. "I don't know why their teenagers, maybe because of their dimension. I don't have that answer yet."

"Buffy can they work in this world? I mean, they are well over two hundred years old." Willow said concerned.

"It will take time for them to adjust. They are not two hundred, here, their fourteen and sixteen." Buffy looked over to her children. "It's getting late. You guys get some sleep, its been a long day."

"Okay. Night mom." Katie hugged Buffy tightly. Buffy laced her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Goodnight sweetie." Buffy watched Katie move away from her and jump into Angel's arms. Buffy glanced at Connor for a moment before pushed his shaggy hair away from his eyes. "Tomorrow we'll finish looking at the albums." Connor gave her a crooked smile before walking away past the gang to his father.

The gang watched the quick interaction before instructed to sit on the couches.

"So, what's gonna happen?" Dawn asked eagerly. Buffy thought for a moment before she answered.

"They'll learn the ropes of this century and grow up into adults and do that normal adult stuff."

"What about slaying?" Xander looked at Buffy than Angel.

"We haven't discussed that yet." Angel answered vaguely.

"What about-"

"Listen, its late and we're tired. Can we talk about this some other time?" Buffy stood distancing herself from the gang.

"Yeah, okay." Xander and Anya stood up moving to the front door. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Xander opened the door but looked back at Angel. "Dead boy." With that Xander and Anya left. Angel scowled rolling his eyes.

"See you in the morning." Willow and Tara retreated up the stairs. Dawn remained standing next to Buffy.

"Guess that means I'm and Auntie."

"Yep."

"They're like, the same age as me."

"Yep." Buffy nodded her head.

"I can't believe I thought Connor was cute. I mean he's my nephew. How gross is that?" Dawn shivered walking up the stairs mumbling to herself. Angel looked back to Buffy who wore a tired smile. Her arms crossed protectively over her chest.

"We've got somethings to work out." Angel noted.

"Yeah, we really do." Buffy fell back onto the couch lost in her own thoughts. Angel sat next to her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What does this mean for us?" Angel looked at Buffy studying the curves of her nose, the pout on her lips, the dark green outline of her eyes. She exhaled the breath she held than turned her head to him.

"I don't know. I mean so much has changed since three days ago." She paused looking away from the handsome face. "You still live LA with your business. Leading a separate life from me. I don't even know where to start with mine. I can't just pick up where I left off, I have to include Connor and Katie as well as Dawn."

"Your not alone Buffy. They're mine too."

"I know that but…."

"I wanna be here."

"And the kids want you here too."

"What about you? Do you want me here?" Angel stared intently on Buffy. Feeling his heavy stare she glanced back at him.

"Of course I want you here. They need their father."

"That's not what I meant." Angel interrupted keeping his hard gaze on Buffy.

"I never wanted you to leave. But, I'm so confused on what really happened between us." Buffy stood moving away from the couch turning back to Angel. "And nobody can give me a straight answer. The Oracles let alone The Powers can't even give us a real answer of what really happened. I know the past before - the past. But I don't know where we stand. And there's still the curse….I-" Buffy paused again in thought. She shrugged opening her mouth to say something. "I don't know."


	28. Chapter 28 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 28**

"Connor wake up." Connor groaned turning his head focusing on Katie's blurry face.

"What?" Connor looked at the clock than his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Mom's room, that's not important, but listen." Katie held her figure up listening carefully for the knocking sound she heard a few seconds ago.

"Katie it's 2 AM go back to sleep." Connor let his head fall back onto the pillow.

"But-"

"Go to sleep, nothings there."

"Fine." Katie laid back down staring up at the ceiling she closed her eyes determined to go back to sleep.

The soft knock sounded again. Katie shot up. "There it is!" She crawled out of bed sneaking down the stairs. Buffy was already moving to answer the door. Katie ducked looking through the railings unnoticed.

Buffy opened the door, her eyes grew two sizes. "Dad? Wha-what are you doing here?" Hank Summers smiled before entering the house taking Buffy into his arms.

"I came to see you and Dawnie." Hank let Buffy go moving into the dinning room. Buffy stood still processing her new guests arrival.

"Dad, it's been five years… why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my girls. Why is that _so _shocking?"

"Five years Dad. Not a letter, not a phone call. It was like you fell off the planet. I-I can't do this now." Buffy turned her back moving into the living room. She sat on the couch, her head in her hands. She took a deep breath smoothing back her hair than looked at her father. "You didn't even call when mom-"

"I know, I was in Spain. I didn't even know until a little while ago."

"I called Margo or Ginger, whoever your secretary is. She said she would give you the message." Hank sat there silently trying to think of an excuse because he knew very well that his ex-wife was in the hospital and passed away some months later. But in order to win his daughters affection again, especially Buffy's, he could not tell them that he knew all along.

"Stupid girl. I fired her the moment I came back to the states." Lie.

"Oh, well… a lot's happened since the last time you saw us."

"Well, I'm dying to find out what has happened to my girls." Hank sat down crossing his legs getting comfortable. Buffy nervously played with her finger nails.

"Um…"

"Buffy?" Angel came into view from the hallway. Buffy and Hank looked to the soft voice. "There you are. Where-" Angel stopped mid question seeing Hank for the first time. "Hi."

Hank measured Angel up from head to toe before standing tall. Buffy saw a disaster in the making so she stepped between the two men. "Dad, this is Angel. Angel this is my Dad, Hank." Angel stuck out his hand. Hank responded with a shake before jumping his hand back.

"My God, your hands freezing." Angel looked away moving his hand back into his pocket.

"It's good to meet you. I'll go check on everyone." Angel said to Buffy. She nodded watching him leave the living room retreating up the stairs.

"Who's that guy?"

"Angel, is a very long story." Buffy and Hank sat back down.

Reaching the top of the stairs Angel noticed Katie looking up at him. "Katie?"

"Who's that guy?"

"Um…" Angel looked to the living room than back at his daughter. "Hank, your Grandfather."

"But, I thought Giles…"

"He is more of, so to speak. Hank is - I don't really know, your mother doesn't speak much about him." Katie stood trying to understand.

"Okay." Katie moved back into the bedroom closing the door behind her. Angel watched before quietly moving back down the stairs.

"Tell me, how school is." Hank watched Buffy anxiously moving her hands around on her lap. Her movements suddenly stopped as she looked up at her father.

"I had to drop. After mom, died… I had to take care of Dawn and other stuff that involved me dropping out of college."

"That's unacceptable," Buffy's eyes snapped up to her fathers. "You should be in school getting ready for the real world and not here lounging about." Hank scolded.

"Dad I was doing anythings _but_ lounging about." Buffy tried to stay quiet. The tension between Buffy and Hank was thick but thankfully Angel's footsteps distracted them.

"Angel." Hank smiled turning to the vampire.

"Yes, Mr. Summers?" Angel said politely entering the living room.

"Sit please." Hank instructed and Angel obeyed taking the seat across from the older Summers. "How do you know my Buffy?"

"We met in High School." Buffy blurted before Angel opened his mouth.

"Really? You look a little old for High School."

"When I was in UC Sunnydale, for community service credit I was a history tutor." Angel gave Hank a small smirk.

"You must've made a very high impression on my Buffy to be here now." Hank suggested.

"You can say that." Buffy mumbled. She looked down at her watch than stood abruptly. "It's getting late and I'm tired. Dad you can stay on the couch everything is here. See you in a couple of hours. Angel." Buffy and Angel left Hank on the couch entering the kitchen.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Buffy began to pace. Angel grabbed her arm moving her into the basement were they would be in private.

"Didn't you ask?"

"Duh, I didn't get a straight answer. I haven't seen my father in five freaking years!" Buffy paced around the basement floor while Angel sat on the cot watching her patiently letting her sort out her thoughts. "Does he want something? What the hell can I possibly give him? Oh God the kids, how am I gonna explain that? What if a demon pops out? How am I gonna explain that?" She looked at Angel but then continued her twenty question rant. "If he finds out that I'm the Slayer and Dawn was a key and you are - you, should I tell him that I died twice? And had kids in my make believe heaven that effected everything? How can I explain that, if I don't even know what the hell happened myself?"

After several long minutes of weighing every possible question in the air Buffy sat herself down next to Angel on the cot and took a deep breath. Angel placed his hand on her thigh supportively. "Everything will be okay." He whispered.

"This is gonna suck."


	29. Chapter 29 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 29**

The morning sun rays beamed through the closed blinds, lighting the Summers home. Angel rolled to his back with his arm over his eyes. "Did you even shut you eyes for a moment?" He titled his covered eyes up to Buffy, who sat up against the wall staring into space lost in her own thoughts.

"Wha-what?" She shook back into reality. "No. I just sat here." Angel removed his arm from over his face watching Buffy closely. She had worry written in her eyes.

"Stop thinking."

"I can't." Buffy got up from the cot moving towards the stairs.

"Where you going?"

"Up. I wanna be there before…. anyone else." With that said Buffy moved up the stairs only to hear laughing and quiet whispers from the living room. Standing at the French doors Buffy watched Dawn and Hank catch up. It was several minutes before they were aware of the Slayers presences.

"Oh, Buffy. Good morning."

"Hey, you didn't tell me Dad was here." Dawn said almost accusingly.

"It was late." Buffy folded her arms over her chest before entering the living room to sit in the chair across from Hank and Dawn.

"God, its so good to see my girls again." Hank looked at the girls. Dawn gave him a megawatt smile while Buffy twitched uncomfortably.

"Buffy?" Willows voice was heard as she entered the living room. "Um, hi." The red head smiled curiously at the older man.

"Hello." Hanks eyes traveled the length of Willow. "And, you are?"

"Willow Rosenberg." She held out her hand.

"Hank Summers." Hank took her hand.

"Oh! Buffy's dad, hi!" Willow smiled widely.

"Nice to meet you."

"Willow?" Tara came from behind.

"This is Tara. My girlfriend." Willow introduced Tara by taking her hand. Hank just smiled liking the idea of Willow and Tara. Buffy noticed his dark look but instead of being completely pissed off that her father was horn dogging over her best-friend and her lover, she was totally grossed out but still pissed.

Buffy glanced to the stairs hearing Connor and Katie moving around. She looked to Willow in a panic. Willow nodded her head before excusing herself upstairs. If this house wasn't congested enough Xander and Anya entered.

"Hello?" Xander said before walking into the living room. "Hello. Xander." Xander shook Hanks hand.

"Hank Summers."

"My fiancé Anya."

"Hello." Anya gave Hank a large smile.

"Wow, okay, it's getting really crowded in here to I'm gonna go. That's away." Buffy stood up weaving between Tara, Xander, and Anya to the stairs.

"So tell me about yourselves." Hank insisted.

Buffy quickly moved into her room closing the door behind her. She began to pace around unaware of Katie's eyes that followed her intently. Buffy felt the stare and look to her bed and jumped back slightly startled. "Jeez, I'm not alone."

"What's wrong?" The younger girl asked. Buffy gave her daughter a small smile before sitting on the bed facing her.

"It's a lot of things."

"Like what?" Katie asked her mother curiously. Buffy pushed a piece of Katie's blonde hair behind her ear.

"Of the, late my dad…. Well, your grandfather, only he doesn't know it yet." She paused. "I haven't heard from him in years. He doesn't know anything about me or anything. He just, pops here, out of the blue? I mean…. What's up with that?" The bedroom was silent for a long moment before it was broken with a loud yell.

"BUFFY!" Buffy jumped from the bed along with Katie and ran down the stairs in Slayer mode. But, found no demons just a bunch of nervous people and a pissed off absentee father.

"What?" She looked around the group.

"Explain yourself NOW missy!" Hank demanded. Connor came from behind looking at Buffy in a scared panic.

"Mom I am so sorry." He quickly apologized quickly. Buffy glanced at him confused before quickly realizing what his apology was meant for.

"You're a mother?" Hank shouted his question. His face was red with rage.

"A…." Buffy's mouth opened slightly speechless.

"When? Who the fuck knocked you up? It was that prick Angel wasn't it?" Hank made no effort to control himself. "Might as well get impregnated by Tyler!" If Buffy's memory servers her correctly; Tyler was the cause of most of their arguments.

"Dad." Buffy said calmly. Angel took that opportunity to enter the foyer where Buffy stood taking a verbal beat down. _Perfect._ Buffy felt Angel strong presences behind her.

"You sonofabitch!" Hank lashed out, pointing his finger accusingly at Angel.

"Hank!" Buffy silenced her father. He looked at her in shock, he finally took notice of her harden expression. "What gives you the right, to come into _my_ home and insult _my_ husband?" Angel and Hank looked at Buffy in surprise. She took a breath calming herself. "I understand,"

"Understand shit." Hank snared. Buffy ignored him and continued.

"I understand that you are confused and upset."

"Upset? I'm more than upset, I'm fucking pissed _off_! There is _no_ confusion of how you got pregnant. I can't believe your mother was so brainless to let you go slutting around like in Hemery. Does anything ever enter that thick skull of yours?" Buffy stood mute. She then reached for her coat from the hook and calmly walked out of the house, into the daylight leaving her father, friends, and family behind.


	30. Chapter 30 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 30**

Buffy stood at the mailbox in front of her home, as the sun set. She watched the shadows of movement in the closed blind window. Without any further thought she walked up the pathway entering the front door. Dawn, Angel, Connor, Katie, the gang, and her father where in the living room like how she left hours earlier. They watched her closely wondering what she would do. Hank stood ready to speak but Buffy just moved away from him before he had the chance. The gang observed the Slayer going into the wooden weapons chest pulling out her stake. She looked at her father. "Come on. I'm going to show you something." Buffy walked out the door. Hank hesitantly followed his eldest daughter.

"Is she gonna?" Xander started.

"Looks like." Willow finished.

"What's happened?" Katie looked up to Angel. Angel lifted the blinds with his fingers watching his girl and her father walk down the street.

"She's revealing herself." Angel mumbled still gazing out the dark window.

Buffy and Hank approached Restfield Cemetery in silence. Hank stopped in front of the gate while Buffy entered. "Buffy, what hell?"

"Come with me." She glanced back at her father before entering the cemetery. "You need to see this."

"See what?"

"Me." Buffy said over her shoulder. Hank followed the Slayer deep in the cemetery. Buffy stopped. Standing at the foot of Jack Keaton's grave.

"Buffy?" Hank questioned following her eye line to the grass. Suddenly a hand popped from the grave. Hank jumped back startled. The grass broke free as Jack crawled from his grave. "Oh my God." Hank slowly stepped back.

Buffy took out her stake from her coat sleeve in a relaxed manner. The vampire growled before charging the Slayer. Buffy stepped aside unenthused. Jack growled charging the Slayer once again. Buffy axed kicked the vampire's shoulder and followed with a swift knee into his jaw. The vampire fell onto his back, than jumped up to his feet. Without a moments pause Buffy staked the vampire to dust.

She stood there for a moment quickly remembering her father who stood up again the mausoleum confused and scared. "I brought you out here to explain a few things." She paused. "That was a vampire. I'm the vampire Slayer." She waited for his reaction. Unexpectedly Hank began to laugh…. Hard.

"You're starting that up again? Thought that Institute cured you of your babbling bullshit about vampires and slayers…. Guess your just crazy." Hank calmed himself still wearing a smut smile. Buffy looked down at her feet. Her eyes rose to meet his amused ones.

"You're an idiot." Hank's smile melted away suddenly angry and offended but before he had the chance to call Buffy out he was dangling in the air. Buffy held Hank by his throat lifting him high in the air. She wasn't choking him…. Just dangling him. "And a prick. You're an idiotic prick that I have had enough of." She dropped him. Than turned, beginning to pace. "You come into _my _town without a single explanation. You want money Daddy? Well, I don't have any. Then you have the nerve to lecture me about my wrong doings of having a husband and children, when you ceased to exist for years and you just…." Buffy knelt to her fathers eye level. "You really want to know what's happened to me?" Her voice was serenely dangerous, her eyes cold staring at her father unwelcoming. Buffy's mouth quivered into a small smile.

"You're standing on the mouth of Hell and I'm a Slayer. Have been since the Institution. My husband, is a two hundred forty-eight year old vampire. My kids are technically two hundred…. Or toddlers…. Or sixteen and fourteen…. I'm not really sure yet." Buffy was tranced into her own thoughts.

She shook her head slightly trying to focus on her long statement - thing. "Dawn was a mystical key that opened Hell dimensions, she was implanted into our memory by monks. I died… twice." She gazed at her father with unexpressed desperation for him to understand.

"This is me." She opened her arms wide. "Mother and friend by day and demon fighter by night Buffy." Beat. "I get that this a lot to take in." Beat. "Took me awhile to accept, but if you think you can just barge into my life and denigrate me and mine, then you should seriously think about checking into an Institution yourself." Buffy stood reaching her hand out to Hank to help him stand. "I think its best for you to leave. And return when you can accept…. Everything. Never again mistake Dawn and I for immediate affection for an absentee Dad." With that Buffy began to walk to the gate back to the house. Hank followed partly traumatized from the vampire and his seriously grown daughter.


	31. Chapter 31 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 31**

"Where's Dad?" Dawn stood in the foyer holding her arms across her chest. She impatiently shifted from one foot to the other.

"He's gone."

"What'd you mean? Back to LA?" Dawn's tone was slightly distressed.

"Yes." Buffy waited for her younger sisters explosion. _Three, two, one._

"That is so like _you_! Only thinking of _yourself_! I love Dad! Why do you always have to do_ that_? Drive people away? Ugh!" Dawn stormed up the stairs. Her bedroom door slammed shut. Buffy closed her eyes tightly hearing the door bang echo. Buffy turned her head to the right finding Connor, Katie, Willow and Tara's eyes on her. Angel approached her.

"You okay?" He whispered, pushing looses strands of hair behind her ear.

"Fine. I'm gonna get some sleep." Buffy left Angel standing in the foyer.

"Of course." Angel's response went unheard as Buffy already circled into the kitchen and down the basement.

Buffy rolled to her side unsteady in her sleep._ "Please don't hurt me…." A woman's begged. "I'll do anything but please leave my child be!" The woman's voice rang in Buffy's ears again. _

Buffy opened her eyes immediately focused on the woman on her knees holding a young boy tightly in her arms. The woman's eyes are wet with thick tears that streamed down her rose red cheeks. "I beg of you…." She pleaded. A demonic laugh vibrated into the Slayer's ears.

_"I know you…." Buffy whispered_.

Her eyes still tranced on the woman. The laugh sounded again, this time it her to the core of her spine. The sinful laugh was familiar it was almost like….

The woman slowly glanced up at the darken figure in the shadows. "Please, my son is only a child." Voices began to whisper as the laugh resonated again.

_"Pretending…. Stay with me…. That…. I'll never…. I…. Loved…. Leave…. You…. Not even…. If…. See you if…. You…. Killed…. Blind…. Me…. Grá…" _

Buffy woke suddenly panting deeply. Feeling small drops of sweat slide down her forehead, she pushes the sweat matted hair back sitting up on the cot. The dream replayed vividly in her mind over and over again. That laugh that made her quiver was unrecognizably familiar. The woman who begged for her life looked up into the shadows desperately. _Prophetic?_ She wondered. Remembering the woman's clothing from what she saw the woman wore a off white apron and her son a blue little sweater. He faced his mother hiding. _Can't be._

Buffy moved to the edge of the cot feeling the coolness of the cement ground, she stood. After a moment lost in thought about her dream, she brushed it away, branding her dream as a coincidental nightmare that gone and went in her restless sleep. Buffy approached the stairs pushing thoughts of her nightmare away. She slowly walked up the wooden stairs to the shower.

"Buffy." Angel noticed her disheveled look. Her blonde hair coated with drying sweat, the tank top she wore was noticeably damp. "Dreams?" Angel asked gently.

"Yeah."

"Prophetic?" Angel started to reach his fingers to her cheek but Buffy backed away heavily distracted.

"No. I don't think so." She turned away from Angel swiftly running up the stairs. Angel stood at the foot of the stairs watching Buffy turn into the hallway of her bedroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Connor stood at Angel side.

"I don't know."

"She's been sort of distracted lately." Connor began. "Not just the Hank situation, but everything." He looked down to his hands rubbing them anxiously. "Do you think…."

"No." Angel said automatically.

"But you didn't even…."

"I don't need too. You were going to ask if her distance and distractions are yours and Katie's fault. It's not. Your mother - your mother is an extremely complex woman, more complex then any woman you'll ever meet. It takes her time to adjust to…. Well, everything." Angel faced his son, placing his hands on Connor's shoulders. "Nothing is your fault. Your mother is ecstatic that you and Katie are here. She loves you both so much, it's blinding. She's just-"

"Complex?" Connor finished. Angel smiled.

"Yeah." Angel wrapped his arm around Connor's shoulders moving back into the living room where Katie sat on the couch watching the television with Willow and Tara who were explaining the new technology to the young girl.


	32. Chapter 32 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 32**

Buffy wrestled beneath her sheets uneasily. "Mmm…" She groaned. _"I beg of you…. Please…. The stars are speaking to me…. See you…. I know you…." _Buffy's eyes snap open, despite the morning sun she is fully alert. She sat up moving her hair behind her ears. _Something's wrong…._

"'Bout time, you had me worried."

_"I know you…." _

Buffy turned her head to the corner of the room trying to find the familiar voice. The corner of her room was pitch-black in shadows. She, herself sat in bed in the sunlight separated from the darkness.

"God your beautiful." The shadows said. "Stop trying to see me." Buffy did not look away from the shadows. Small movements crept into the light. "I disappeared. He won't find me." From the shadows Buffy emerged facing herself. "He's looking for you." She said. Buffy sitting on the bed facing herself tilted her head slightly to the side. She was abruptly transported into a darken cemetery.

Footsteps approached from behind her. Buffy turned to see Darla slowly, gracefully advancing towards the Slayer. "Why are you here?" Buffy asked. Realizing the relevance of her being in a cemetery at night, she cautiously turned to the grave stone behind her. Liam O'Connor, Born 1727 and Died 1753.

Liam's hand burst out from below, followed by his other hand breaking the ground, rising from his grave. Sadden, Buffy stared at the new fledging vampire who was once her beloved husband. "Liam." Darla's voice was like a thousands stabs in the heart.

Liam stood tall, confident patting the dirt off of his cutaway coat. Liam closed his eyes and took a deep unneeded breath. "You know what I smell?" Liam opened his eyes looking at Darla who gazed at him full of lust and desire.

"Death, fear?" She smiled exciting herself.

"Vanilla." Darla's smile dropped utterly confused. "Buffy." Liam smirked to himself. He fixed the cuff of his coat and began to walk past Darla.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Going to see my wife." Liam walked past Buffy. Buffy jumped up and down, waving her arms high over her head.

"Liam! I'm right here. I'm here!" Buffy shouted but was unheard and unseen by Liam and Darla.

"What? Do you think she'll just accept you. You're dead Liam. She's moved on. What're you gonna do?" Darla's tone was of venom.

"Give her a kiss. Then kill her." Liam said self-assured. A devilish smile creeped onto Darla's lips. "I think she'll enjoy an eternity with me." The smile vanished.

"Fine! Go be with your whore of a wife!" Darla spatted.

"Plan too." Liam exited the cemetery.

"Liam! I'm here!" Buffy shouted again. Her presence was unknown to Liam. She closed her eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek.

_"Pretending that I loved you." _Buffy's eyes opened hearing the whispers of the familiar heartbreaking sentence. _"Pretending that I _loved you." The whispers became more clear.

"I know you…." The Slayer whispered, her head slightly turned to the familiar body standing besides her.

"I'm going to show you the world." Buffy looked up at the familiar body who's voice was soft and soothing. The familiar body was shadowed, unrecognizable. "Close your eyes." The tranquil voice said. Buffy's eyes closed.

_"Buffy…." _Her mind tried to attach the voice with a face. _"Buffy…. _Buffy…." The voice was clear. "Buffy…."

Buffy woke with a jolt. Feeling Angel's eyes on her troubled. "Wha-"

"You had another nightmare." Angel grazed his finger down her soft cheek. Buffy sat up on the cot.

"God…. It was so real." She looked at Angel slightly distressed. "You were there. I saw you, rise from your grave. Oh God Angel…." Angel pulled her into his arms, rubbing his large hand up and down her back soothingly. He whispered soft words of love. Calming herself Buffy lifted her head from his chest.

"It was so vivid. I - you left Darla in the cemetery and went to find me." Angel was silent. She quizzically looked at him. "You never did." Angel tried to hide from her lingering gaze. "So this dream was real. We're dream jumping again?"

"No. I wasn't asleep." His brown eyes met hers.

"Then what-" A door banged from above.

"BUFFY!" Willow called for the Slayer. Willow's footsteps neared the basement door. "Buffy?"

"Ye-yeah?" Buffy and Angel's eyes still held their strong gaze.

"Giles called, he needs everyone at the Magic Box. Apparently some new baddies for yea."

"O-okay Will!" Willow closed the door. "We should…."

"Yeah."

"We'll talk to Giles." Buffy stated before moving off the cot. Angel took hold of her arm pulling her into him catching her lips for a heartfelt kiss. Slowly breaking the kiss Buffy eyes refused to open totally content. Angel smiled watching the serene trance she was under.

"Go dress." Buffy's eyes opened, reality slowly flooding back.

"Right, dress…." Her face drew closer to Angel's before completely extracting herself from her reach to Angel. "Dress…. Alrighty." A single kiss from Angel can get her mind spinning, even after reality dimensions switching. _Funny._


	33. Chapter 33 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 33**

"Oh, good you're here." Giles said with an open book in his hand. Buffy and Connor led Angel, Katie, Tara and Willow into the Magic Box.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Buffy asked concerned.

"A vampire's nest." Giles informed. Buffy's brows rose up unimpressed.

"That's the dyer emergency, a nest?"

"Well, yes. Spike-"

"Can dust them himself." Angel stood next to Buffy patiently waiting to catch her gaze. When he did, he gave her a silent nod. "Giles, we actually have something for you."

"Really?" The Watcher sat in the chair behind him and Buffy did the same.

"I've been having dreams lately,"

"Prophetic?" Buffy shook her head.

"I don't think so. They kind of start the same…. Cryptic whispers, me waking up in another environment…. I think they're circling around Angel, but I don't get why I'm in the loop."

"Entering each others dreams again?"

"No. Last dream, I was in the cemetery watching Angel rise from his grave." She looked at Giles seriously. "Something Hannibal Lectery is going on."

"A…. Yes, I'm afraid something Hanni - psychological is happening."

"What should she do in the mean time?" Angel leaned over the table waiting for the Watchers recommendations.

"Go on, like normal."

"What about the dreams?" A concerned Connor asked. Buffy glanced up at her son lovingly. She lifted her hand brushing her fingers through his brown hair. Giles took off his glasses and handkerchief.

"Play out the dreams until we know something further."

"Okay good." Buffy eyed the clock that hung about in the shop. "Guess I'll take a sweep." Buffy stood. Angel fixed his coat ready to go. "Actually, I think Connor and I should go."

"Buffy." Angel began.

"I know we haven't discussed _that_ yet, but I want to bond." Understandingly Angel nodded in agreement.

"What about me?" Katie felt neglected. Buffy smiled softly brushing Katie's loose hair behind her shoulders.

"I'll tell you what, when you get older we can go patrolling."

"But, I _am_ older." Katie slouched in the chair, crossing her arms in a huff. "You're gonna be saying that until I'm fifty." She pouted.

Buffy gave a small grin. "I promise we'll go. I just, worry about you. You're my baby." Katie fell into her mothers arms. Buffy pressed her lips against the younger girls hair. "Tomorrow, me and you shopping?" Katie's head tilted up seeing Buffy looking down at her. A slow smile crept on Katie's lips. "Get Daddy's debit." Buffy whispered into her daughters ear before letting her go to meet Connor waiting excitedly on the top of the stairs. "Let's go kill some vampies." She said tucking her stake into her coat sleeve, exiting with Connor at her side.

"Where are the vampires?" Connor asked strolling beside Buffy in Restfield Cemetery. Buffy shrugged.

"Don't know…." She scanned the area. Buffy abruptly stopped and faced Connor. "You need to go to school." Connor confusedly glanced at his mother. "I mean…. You need to learn how to live in this century first before I send you in with the sharks or whatever." They continued walking through the cemetery.

"What do I need to know that I already do not?" Connor asked.

"Car." Buffy blurted.

"Car?"

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about." She looked at her son.

"What are we talking about?"

"Things for you to know."

"Car?"

"No." Connor stopped and faced his mother mildly flustered. Meanwhile, behind the pair a hand popped from below.

"But, I thought…."

"You _don't_ know what a car is." Buffy stated. The vampire crawled out from his grave.

"No, I don't know what we're talking about." Connor grew more confused. The vampire saw the arguing pair and growled but remained unnoticed.

"Car."

"You _just _said -"

"You don't know what a car is!" Buffy became frustrated.

"I don't get you!" Connor threw his hands up.

"Exactly!" Buffy thew her hands up triumphantly.

"What?" Connor shouted.

"Duh!"

"Ugh!" Connor irritatedly pushed his hair back.

"Slayer…." The vampire growled. Buffy and Connor looked back to see a vampire growling ready to pounce. They rolled their eyes.

"Can't you see I'm having a conversation?" Buffy questioned impatiently. Connor looked at her snorting his laugh.

"That was a conversation?" Connor failed to hide his amusement. Buffy looked at him pretending to be offended.

"I'm going to kill you." The vampire stated. Buffy and Connor almost forgot about the bloodsucker. Buffy looked at the vampire then at Connor then back at he vampire.

"You want blood?" The vampire growled again. "Have his." The Slayer stepped away leaving Connor to face the vampire. Connor looked back at his mother who stood leaning against a tree trunk, than back at the vampire who snarled.

Connor harden his face ready to fight, he took out his stake from his back pocket. The vampire threw himself attacking the teenager. Connor quickly ducked pushing his hands upthrowing the vampire into a nearby grave stone. The vampire jumped to his feet, he charged again. Connor snap kicked the vampire back into the mausoleum. Proud at himself, Connor looked back to the tree trunk for his well deserved praise, but Buffy was not there. Distracted by his mother's disappearance, Connor failed to detect the vampire punching him to the ground.

Standing over the teen, the vampire smiled victoriously. He gripped Connor's t-shirt leaning closer to bite his neck. "Ma!" Connor yelled as the vampire bite into his neck. Suddenly vanished from standing over Connor.

Connor sat up to see his mother picking the vampire up from the ground and punched him back down. The vampire quickly got up and charged the Slayer. Buffy simply took out her stake and jabbed the vampire's heart. He combusted into dust before Connor's eyes. Connor held his punctured wound with one hand and grasped Buffy's hand with his other. He stood removing his hand for his mother to observe the bite. Her hand gently smoothed over his bite injury.

"It's real." She gave him a soft smile. "It's not deep, you'll be fine. Its the only way-"

"I know." He looked away almost shameful. Buffy searched to meet his glance.

"Hey, you did great. You have power Con. Train with me and Dad and you'll be a strong fighter."

"I can patrol on my own?" Connor brightened.

"We'll see." They began to walk deeper into the graveyard. "So a car -"

"Are we really doing this again?"

"Do you know what a car is?"

"We just did this." Connor whined slowly walking next to Buffy.

"You need to know."

"Mom, I'm not doing this again."

"Fine." Silence. "A Radio."

"Not again…." Connor groaned.

"If you wanna go to High School, you need to know these things." Connor shook his head. "So the Radio," Buffy continued. Connor put his hands over his ears blocking out his mother.

"La…. La…. La…. La…."

"Is a little box thing that plays music and Howard Stern…."

"Can't hear you!" Connor shouted teasingly.

"Connie are you listening to me?" Buffy asked half-heartedly.

"No." Connor said dryly. They advanced further into the cemetery continuing their teasing argument and hunt for vampires and/or demons.


	34. Chapter 34 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 34**

_"I beg of you…. Please…. The stars are speaking to me…. See you…. I know you…." _Buffy's eyes snap open, despite the morning sun she is fully alert. She sat up moving her hair behind her ears. _Something's wrong…._

"'Bout time, you had me worried."

_"I know you…." _

Buffy stood near a bush facing the window of a cottage house, candle lights glimmered inside. The Slayer slowly crept up to the window, Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor and Katherine sat near the fireplace, they wore a miserable expression.

A shallow knock sounded. Katherine looked towards Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor who hardly noticed. The young girl stood moving to the door.

Katherine looked up and smiled wildly. Buffy couldn't hear what the girl said nor see the visitor. Katherine lunged herself into the strangers arms. Suddenly little Katherine was dropped to the floor, dead.

Mrs. O'Connor moved to the door. Her hand went to her mouth in shock. The unknown visitors hand reached out taking the older woman by the neck.

"Oh god." Buffy muttered and ran to the front of the house.

Buffy stood outside the open front door. She glanced down at sweet, innocent Katherine. The young girl's features were of contentment and peace. The Slayer moved attentively around the dead girl and into the sitting room.

Buffy took notice of her surroundings; the fireplace still popped and crackled, burning the wood. A story book laid open faced up and unfinished mittens were neatly placed on the seat of the rocking chair.

Movement of objects falling to the floor echoed against the hushed cottage walls. Buffy turned facing the kitchen. Moving across the sitting room she abruptly tripped. "Mrs. O'Connor?" Buffy's eyes went wide.

Mrs. O'Connor laid flat on her back, dead. Her chin tilted to the side exposing the two bite holes in her neck.

"Be gone, unclean thing! A demon can not enter a home where it's not welcome. He must be invited!"

"I was invited. She thought I returned to her - an angel." Buffy's ears perked recognizing the agonizing familiar low chuckle.

"Murderer!"

Shattering glass blistered against the wooden floors. Buffy jumped to her feet running into the kitchen.

When she finally arrived, Mr. O'Connor's dead body slid down against the wall, onto the floor. Buffy gasped. "Liam?"

Liam stood tall and turned, facing Buffy. Buffy didn't move. The vampire morphed to his human visage, moving closer to the Slayer, reaching his hand out, following the motion of grazing down Buffy's cheek. "Buffy?" Liam stood staring at the empty space for a moment longer before walking through Buffy and out the open front door.

Buffy woke up in a sweat. She found Angel's worried eyes staring at her. "Buffy." His fingertips grazed down her cheek.

"You…." Buff jumped out of bed away from Angel.

"Buffy?"

"You were there. You killed them." Angel tried to say something. He instead, moved out of the bed to the corner of where Buffy's stood against. "Get away from me." She held her hand up. Angel backed away with his hands in the air. "Your family…. You killed them."

"Buff-"

"You twisted Katherine's neck. She thought you were her angel." Buffy looked at as if she were to burst into tears, but she didn't. "Then you ate your mother and father. Angel…. I was there. I saw it. I - I think you felt me there - I'm so confused." Angel took her into his arms, holding her tightly as she cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry…." Angel repeatedly whispered into her hair. Rubbing soothing strokes up and down her arm.

The bedroom door cracked open. "Mom, Dad?" Katie entered the bedroom to find her parents in a tightly held embrace and her mother sobbing against her father. "Mom?" Buffy looked up at her daughter and pushed Angel away and went to her daughter. "Mom?"

Buffy wrapped her arms around her fourteen year old hugging her closely. "I love you so much."

"I know Mommy, I love you, too." Katie said back with a slight smile across her lips. Buffy moved herself to look at Katie straight into the eye.

"I. Love. You. Okay? I love you." Buffy repeated.

"Getting kinda weird now." Katie shifted uncomfortably in her mother's embrace. Buffy smiled remembering Dawn saying the exact thing at one time.

"Dad, Ma?" Connor entered the bedroom. Unexpectedly pulled into Buffy's arms. "Hi Mom."

"I love you." Buffy mumbled against her sons t-shirt.

"I love you, too." Connor glanced at Angel confused. Angel simply shook his head.

"We'll meet you two downstairs in a moment." Angel said stepping towards Buffy. Buffy removed herself from Connor and moved to the edge of the bed. Angel closed the door than faced his wife. "Buffy." Angel knelt down in front of her.

"I don't know what's happening." Buffy stared away in a daze deep in thought. "I can see everything." She buried her forehead into her hand. "I don't understand."

"Maybe it's prophetic."

"I saw you rise from the grave and you eat my in-laws. That doesn't sound every prophetic-y." Angel took her hand into his and raised them to his lips.

"I promise we'll finger this out. Together."

Buffy sighed. "Remember when things were simple? When it was just about your curse…. Now its children and time loops…." Angel smirked. Buffy straightened her posture looking down at Angel. She removed her hands from his and placed them on his shoulders. "I love you. I, Buffy Ann O'Connor love you Liam hyphen Angelus hyphen Angel. I love you."

Angel leaned up slightly reaching Buffy's mouth. Kissing her lovingly. "And I, Liam hyphen Angelus hyphen Angel love you, Buffy Ann O'Connor." Buffy bashfully tilted her head to the side and wrapped her arms around Angel's neck kissing him once more.

"Mom! Dad!" The couple broke apart when hearing their kids muffled voices from down the stairs.

"Parent time." Buffy stood taking Angel's hand.

"Oh yea." Angel smiled following Buffy out of the bedroom, pressing his mouth against her blonde hair.


	35. Chapter 35 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 35**

"I can't believe it's back."

"Believe me, I thought I was long past it. I guess you never are."

"We'll never know what's coming next."

"What's coming?" Katie smiled as she entered the kitchen where Buffy and Dawn sat across each other horrified. "Mom, what's going?"

"Nothing. Nothing." The Slayer stood. "G'morning sweetie." Buffy kissed her daughters hair.

"Hi!" Katie grinned madly.

"Someone seems excited to begin their first day in the seventh grade." Dawn cooed.

"Please, Aunt Dawn. I am so not excited."

"Where did you learn that?" Buffy turned from the stove to her daughter.

"You."

Buffy rolled her eyes playfully. "Better watch out Buff, you might have a new Cordelia coming your way." Dawn teased rising from her stool. Connor entered the kitchen his brown hair stuck up straight and messy from sleep.

"Connor, why aren't you dressed?" Buffy placed the funny shaped pancake on Katie's plate.

"Because I already am." Connor took a small step back showing Buffy that he was indeed dressed…. In theory.

"No."

"Ma…."

"You can't wear your pajama pants to school. On your first day."

"Good morning." Angel walked into the kitchen and kissed Katie's blonde head. He then moved to Buffy and leaned down to kiss her.

"Look at your son." Buffy pointed to Connor. Angel sighed knowing he was not going to get his always wanted Buffy kiss. Instead Angel turned to his Connor.

"Ok, now you got me."

"He cannot wear pajamas on his first day of school…. Ever. He'll get made fun of or beaten up. And it's tacky."

"Wow, thanks Mom."

"You know what I mean." Buffy scoffed. "You're already at a disadvantage to these students sweetie." She moved to Connor reaching her hand out and pressed his messy hair down. "Pajama pants on the first day won't put you into the "in" crowd. You'd be with the druggies and trouble makers."

Connor sighed in defeat. "Can I wear them tomorrow then?"

"We'll see." Buffy moved back to the stove flipping the pancake. Connor dragged himself back up the stairs.

"You'd think, us as his parents he would've inherited the fashion gene." Angel smiled and pressed his mouth against her hair.

"To bad you won't be going with us Daddy!" Katie eyed her father.

"Yeah, but I look forward to hearing all about it." Angel said. Buffy looked up at him and saw the sadness he so desperately tried to mask.

The front door opened. "Buff?"

"In here." Buffy called to Xander from the kitchen. She quickly moved out into the dinning room. "Just a sec." Buffy went to the banister of the stairs. "Dawn! Connor! Xander's here."

The teenagers response was muttered together incoherently. Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to Xander. "You're unconscionably spiffy."

"Client meeting." Xander followed Buffy into the kitchen.

"G'Morning Uncle Xander!" Katie looked up at Xander with a large grin. Xander glanced down at the girl and smiled. It still threw him that Buffy has children. Katie did look so much like the Slayer he adored and Connor is a good kid. He really did love them as his family. But he just doesn't like their father.

"Want something?" Buffy asked her best friend.

"I ate."

"Katie can you get your backpack please." Katie nodded to her mother's request getting up from the counter island.

Xander waited until they were alone. "How are you?"

"My sister and son are about to go to the same high school that tried to kill me for three years. I can't change districts, I can't afford private school, and I can't begin to prepare for what could possibly come out of there. So, peachy with a side of keen, that would be me."

"I've got something back can cheer you up." Xander went into the dining room unrolling his blueprint plans.

"You got the rest?"

"I've got two crews working on the diabolical yet lucrative new campus. One here finishing the Science building. And one here, reinforcing the Gym. There are no pentagrams, no secret passageways. Everything's up to code and safe as houses."

"Hey. Check out double-O Xander." Dawn and Connor stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go. Talk with your mouth full." Buffy pointed to the kitchen. "Nothing creepy? Strange? From beyond?"

"You're just paranoid." Angel came up from behind and whispered into the Slayer's ear.

"Am not." Buffy pouted.

Xander rolled his eyes and continued. "Well, there is one interesting detail. I managed to scare up the plan from the old high school. You remember the very center of Sunnydale's own hellmouth?"

"Under the library." Angel said.

"Right. So I lined up the plans, new and old. And right exactly where the library was, we now have…."

"Principal's office." Buffy finished. Connor and Dawn entered the dinning room eavesdropping from the kitchen.

"So the principal's evil?" Dawn asked.

"Or in a boatload of danger." Connor responded with a full mouth of cereal.

"Guess we'll see." Buffy checked her bracelet watch. "Ooh, we have to leave. You have everything? Books, lunch stakes?"

"Checked thrice." Dawn nodded. Buffy shifted her sight to Connor.

"Yes."

"Ok, good. Katie!" Buffy moved passed them and into the living room. "Ka -" Katie stood with her backpack on ready to go. "We're leaving."

"Ok." Katie went into the dining room were Angel stood. She tucked herself under his arm. "Bye Daddy."

"Have a good day sweetie." Angel kissed her hair.

Angel let go of his daughter and watched her excitedly run out into the front yard. Dawn followed behind with a grin. Connor gave his father one last look of boredom and annoyance before tailing behind. "I'll see you in a couple of hours. Call Giles please and tell him…."

"He's coming over later. Go." Angel smirked and kissed his wife's lips and watched her exit, closing the door behind her.

Angel stood in the foyer in the quiet empty house and sighed moving into the living room falling back onto the couch. He placed his feet up on the coffee table turning on the television. _Two minutes by myself and I'm bored out of my mind. I used to be good at this, being alone thing…. What happened? My family._

Angel smirked to himself thinking about his wife and kids. He checked his watch. _This is gonna be a long day._


	36. Chapter 36 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 36**

"Buffy? Angel?" Giles entered the front door. Angel stood from the couch meeting the Brit half way.

"Giles. Buffy's not back yet."

"Oh, well, have some greater news." Giles walked into the dining room. "I received a call from the Watcher's Council. Apparently there is something coming. I must go back to England as soon as possible. Tonight actually."

"What happened?"

"Uh, that's still unclear. But -" Giles stopped mid sentence as Buffy entered the house.

"Honey I'm home." She cooed. Her cheeks turned into a dark shade of red and her eyes were embarrassedly wide, noticing Giles standing with Angel in the dining room. "Honey, you're not alone."

"Buffy, I have news."

"About the visions? Because I keep seeing things. Things I shouldn't be seeing."

"Well, yes. But something has come up. We must hold off on your visions for a bit."

"Why? What happened?" Buffy asked urgently.

"The Council has contacted me. I'm leaving for England this evening."

"Wh -"

"I don't know what's happening. They just said something is coming and I'm needed there."

"Okay. Understand. But Giles the dreams."

"Are dreams."

"I shouldn't be able to see the things that I saw. I shouldn't know what Angelus…."

"Buffy maybe its a prophesy."

"And you say that causally? Prophesies are 99 percent bad. As in I get killed bad."

"Buffy." Angel touched her arm gently to calm her. Buffy took a breath and pulled out the chair to sit.

"I can't live in that past." The Slayer's voice shook slightly. She looked up at her old Watcher. "I can't see what he did. If I do. Then it's like a smack in the face to know, that I failed. I failed to save husband from turning into a monster. I failed at giving my children the childhood they deserve."

"Buffy…." Giles began.

"I need you, to get me out of those dreams." Buffy bit her bottom lip. Angel kneeled next to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"I know Buffy. But I needed in England." The Watcher felt nauseated as soon as the words came out. He knew he was disappointing his Slayer. But they are just dreams.

Buffy glanced up at Giles darkly, unattached. "Fine." She pushed Angel away standing across from the older man, crossing her arms over her chest. "Contact me as soon a you find out what's happening." Her voice was frightfully calm.

"Buffy…." Giles tried.

"Go. They need you." Her cold words stuck a stake through Giles' heart. He nodded and left hastily out the door.

Angel and Buffy stood in the dining room, silent. "There were zombie ghosts or whatever." Angel looked at Buffy. "In the basement of the new high school."

"Why didn't you tell Giles that?"

"Because I'm stubborn." She smirked than noticed Angel was not laughing. "If it's relevant than Giles will find out soon enough. I doubt pissed off zombies and talismans are really on the Councils mind. That was more…. Hellmouth-y."

"Come on."

"Come on where?" Angel took Buffy's hand dragging her into the living room and onto the couch.

"We're gonna watch some TV. Before you know it everyone will be back from school. And it'll be non-stop. So, until then, we watch TV." Angel explained. Buffy studied her husbands features with a small smile.

"You really thought this through haven't you?"

"I had time." Angel shrugged.

"Okay then. What are we gonna watch?" Buffy snuggled into Angel's side. Angel smiled and kissed the top of her head.

As Angel mindlessly surfed the channels, Buffy felt her eyes grow heavy. She knew in a few short minutes she'll fall asleep in her lovers arms. _No dreams of Angelus. No dreams of Angelus._ Buffy repeatedly told herself. _ No dreams of Angelus._

Buffy woke up on an uncomfortable couch. Observing her the dark surroundings Buffy sat up alert. She wasn't with Angel or in Sunnydale anymore which meant one thing….. The Slayer sighed. "Great."


	37. Chapter 37 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 37**

"Angelus," Buffy stood from the floor facing the only dim-lit room. She tilted her head to the side recognizing the voice of a women who called Angel's name. "Angelus," The familiar voice did not say Angelus' name with lusty tone it sounded irritated. Whatever was happening, Angelus was not paying any sort of attention to her.

Buffy cautiously followed the light and the voice that kept calling Angelus' name.

Buffy stood in the door frame and recognized Darla. _I guess I didn't change history all that much? He's still with this whore._ Buffy scowled crossing her arms over her chest hating the fact that obviously she didn't change anything because in the end he was still with Darla.

Angelus entered the dim-lit room. He stared at Darla with a deep frown. His despising glares went ignored by Darla as she approached him. Circling him as if he were her prey. Angelus watched her unfazed. Suddenly his eyes shot up meeting Buffy's from across the room.

Buffy knew he couldn't see her but how was he staring at her. Angelus removed himself from Darla's reach walking towards the Slayer. He stopped standing in front of her.

"Angelus," Darla growled.

Angelus ignored her reaching out his hand as if he was going to touch Buffy's cheek. "You're here." Angelus whispered. Buffy felt her eyes well up as she reached out to touch Angelus' strong chest. Angelus closed his eyes overwhelmed with the feeling of Buffy touching him. He could sense her, almost feel her soft skin against his fingers but she wasn't here. The vampire's mood abruptly shifted from longing to enraged.

Angelus quickly remembered, Buffy was no longer here. She disappeared. He refused to think she was dead. No, his Buffy was much stronger than that. Angelus knew that she was safe somewhere with the children in a hidden cottage. It crossed his mind, maybe she went back to America. Angelus refused to leave Europe until he searched every crack the despicable country. Buffy was somewhere. "I'll find you."

"Always." Buffy finished.

"Angelus!" Darla was now shouting his name.

"What?" Angelus growled facing the blonde vampire.

"Come here. I need you." She whined.

Angelus turned away from Darla exiting where Buffy had arrived from. "Go fuck yourself." Angelus slammed the door closed. Buffy quickly followed him out into an alleyway.

Angelus leaned against the brick wall. His attention shifted when he saw a blonde women walking with two children hand in hand down the cobble road. The children; a boy and a girl, were the same ages as Connor and Katie. Angelus stood straight, his eyes widen. "Buffy?" Angelus followed them standing in the center of the road. His unbeating swelled with anticipation and excitement.

The little boy ran away from his sister. Angelus couldn't identify the boy since his hair like Connor's was long and in his eyes. The blonde women turned to the running child and wagged her finger in his face. She glanced up meeting Angelus' eyes… It wasn't her. It was not his Buffy.

The woman smiled and carried on with her children down the cobble road. Angelus stomach sank to the pit. He felt his body shake with rage.

How could he be so stupid and naive to think his Buffy would come out from years of hiding?

Buffy watched the scene play out feeling incredibly helpless as she watched Angelus longingly stare at the women and children. Her heart sank when she saw his face fall with sadness than harden. She watched his quickly hunt taking a poor man by the neck against his will into the alleyway opposite from her.

She heard a yelp from the alleyway Angelus took the man into. Out of instinct Buffy ran across the road into the alley. Angelus leaned his back up against the brick wall staring down at the down dead man. Buffy noted that there was not fang bite marks in his neck. She did notice how limp the man's neck looked. Angelus twisted it broken.

* * *

Buffy felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes through her blurred vision she saw Angel staring down at her with a concerned expression.

"Buffy," He said her name softly.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep. I had to wake you up because I felt by shirt become damp." Angel brushed her cheek wiping her moist tears away from her eyes. "You were crying. What did you see?"

"You killed someone." Angel's face fell. "Out of rage. You thought you saw me on the street with two kids but it wasn't me."

"I got my hopes up. I never made that mistake again." Angel recalled.

"You remember that?"

"I guess I do." Angel sat back in thought. "What does this mean?"

Buffy's brows raised. "I - I dunno? Why am I dream hopping into your memories?"

"I don't know." Angel frowned.

We were taken out of this confusing conversation when the front door opened.

"Mom, Dad, we're home!"

"Buffy, Angel, we're home!" Dawn and the kids said all at once with yelling voices.

Just when Buffy thought her head couldn't be throbbing anymore… you can always count on the kids to count of the kids to add on the extra layer to mind numbing pain. Buffy pinched the bridge of her nose.


	38. Chapter 38 Turn Back Time

**Chapter 38**

_1898_

Angelus walked down the small village outside Borşa, Romania. He watched the small children run past him and contemplated whether to pick one up for a mini appetizer before his real dinner. Not feeling the need to cause chaos he watched them circle around his legs playing their game.

A woman ran towards him shouting what he thought was, "Children, children stop!" In Romanian. The woman picked up the toddler in between the vampire's legs. She looked up at Angelus. The woman muttered what were apologies. Angelus did not respond. He watched her unable to see her face until she stood straight.

Angelus's eyes widen for a moment then hardened angry. The woman stepped back fearful. Angelus took in the woman's honey blonde hair and green eyes. _Fooled again Angelus. _Angelus's frown deepened. His appearance seemed darker. "Leave."

Even with the language barrier the woman knew that this was a very dangerous man. "vin, vin copii grabă." The woman took her children's small hands and ran past the master vampire.

* * *

Angelus growled and continued his walk needing to kill something. He squeezed his eyes closed trying to erase his lost wife's face from his mind. All he saw was her, in her beautiful glory looking at him with big passionate green eyes.

Angelus b-lined into an alleyway. He stopped pacing back and forth, his hands over his eyes. Her face glowed with her smile. Angelus growled and punched his fist through a wooden wall. He opened his eyes and pulled out his fist examining his bloody knuckles. Angelus chuckled feeling foolish and crazy.

* * *

Angelus turned back to the town streets to see a brunette young woman walk past him. She smiled in his direction seductively. Angelus cocked and eyebrow and followed the girl.

* * *

The girl looked back at Angelus who was following her and ran into the woods. Angelus smirked darkly and took off after her.

* * *

The girl stopped and searched her surroundings. The man that was following was no longer following. She frowned and turned to continue her journey back to Borşa. Her breath hitched when she walked into Angelus's chest. He looked down at her with a smirk. "Where are ye goin', lass?" He asked with a friendly voice.

"Trebuie să mă duc acasă. Trebuie să mă duc acasă." The young woman said fearfully.

"Shh-shh." Angelus touched her cheek. "No reason to fear, lass." He slowly backed her against the tree trunk.

* * *

His face was close to hers. "My, ye are a beauty. Hair so soft. Eyes so… bright." Angelus smirked. He closed her eyes breathing in her scent and leaned down to her ear. "Ye smell so tasty." Angelus licked her neck over her pulse point.

The girl tried to escape from his embrace but Angelus tightened his arms around her pinning her against the tree trunk. With one free hand he pushed up the girls skirt hem feeling her skin as he moved it up. Angelus stuck his fingers into her center roughly enjoying the small cries of her pain. He smirked than removed his fingers.

He stepped back for a moment. The girl slowly looked up at him with terrified eyes. Angelus's smirk vanished from his lips staring at the girl with disgust. He back fisted her to the ground.

The girl cried. Angelus growled picking the girl up back her hair and threw her against the tree trunk. He reached down unzipping his pants. Angelus lifted one of her legs and held it against his side as he violently entered her. He ignored her as she cried and placed a large hand over her mouth muffling her screams.

* * *

Angelus pumped in and out of her angrily, squeezing his eyes closed picturing Buffy in his head.

Her long blonde flowing hair draped around her shoulders. She sat on the bed wearing his white shirt. Buffy smiled up at him and crawled off the bed moving towards him. Angelus opened his eyes as he felt himself cum. He frowned confused when he saw Buffy standing in front of him in the distance. She looked at him with hurt eyes. "Buffy?"

* * *

_Present Day_

Buffy sat up in bed panting out of breath. Her eyes moved down to Angel beside her. She stared at him in his sleeping state. _What have you done?_


End file.
